Into the light take 2
by shaylindria
Summary: A re working of my original story. Times are changing and beliefs must change with them. Can Hermione help Draco see that it is possible. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**For those of you who recognize this story it is a reworking of my original story. I didn't like where the original story was headed, or how it was getting there, so I decided to remove the first version and rework it. It had also been a long time since I updated the other version so I hope to be able to get chapters of this one up faster. Please let me know what you think. **

******I in no way claim to own the characters in this story, they are the property of an incredibly brilliant woman. The plot of this story is mine. **

Chapter 1

The sun peak out from under the curtain as the figure on the bed moved. Could it be morning already? She didn't want to believe it. Wasn't it just moments ago that she crawled into bed and closed her eyes. There was no way that it was time for her to wake up just yet. But the knock on the door told her different.

"Herm...? Are you going to wake up?" A brunette head peered from around the partially opened door.

Hermione Granger looked out from under the duvet and frowned. "Mum, I'm sleeping or at least trying to. "

Anastasia Granger looked at her daughter, "I know honey, but we have to get going or we are never going to make it to Diagon Alley today. And we have to get your school stuff. The train leaves tomorrow. Or have you forgotten?"

Hermione threw the blanket off and stood up, shaking her long braid of auburn hair, and looked at her mother. "Okay, okay. I'm up."

"I'll meet you downstairs then." With that Anastasia turned out the door, shutting it behind her.

Once her door was closed Hermione padded over to her bathroom and opened the door. When her parents renovated their house the previous summer Hermione's only request was to have her own bathroom, a sanctuary for her to retreat to and relax after spending all her time reading and studying. Luckily her mother agreed and convinced her father that the added cost would be worth it.

Hermione turned the light on in her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror taking in her new look and for the hundredth time since she came home from the salon she began to question her choices. What ever had possessed her to make such drastic changes to her appearance? Grabbing the end of her braid she pulled the elastic off and ran her fingers through the braid releasing her hair from it. She shook her head and grabbed her brush. Slowly she moved the brush through her auburn and gold curls. She remembered walking into the salon with Greta, her childhood friend. And she remembered the hairdresser telling her that auburn would suit her and the gold highlights would soften the look, but what had possessed her? It wasn't like her to care so much about what she looked like.

Hermione sighed and shook her head, what's done is done. She only hoped that she wouldn't hear about it when she got to school. It was bad enough that she had filled out, but to be bothered because she colored her hair the same color as the Weasley's. She didn't need the aggravation. Not when she had enough because of her blood.

Hermione turned off the light and stepped back into her bedroom to get dressed. Why worry about school yet, it was still a whole day until she had to get on the train. Moving to her closet she pulled out the outfit she had bought the week before with Greta. She had wanted something special to where the day she revealed her new look to her friends. She quickly got dressed and laid down on her bed closing her eyes. Her mind quickly moved to think about him. Was he thinking about what the next year would bring? Was he looking forward to the new school year? Had he completed all his shopping?

A voice broke her thoughts "Hermione are you coming?"

Opening her eyes she called down to her mother "Coming" She stood up and shook out her hair one last time. She needed to get a grip on her thoughts. It was no use thinking about him. She could guarantee he wasn't thinking about her. She turned to go downstairs.

Her mother was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. She looked up as Hermione made her way slowly down the stairs " Come on Hermione. You're the one who arranged to meet with your friends on the last possible day of shopping. I wanted to shop weeks ago. I hate putting things off."

"I know mom. I'm sorry I took so long" Hermione whispered as she grabbed the coat her mother passed her. "I just wasn't ready to face them. I wasn't ready to show them. I'm still not sure I am."

Anastasia moved to stand in front of her daughter, placing her hands on her shoulders "I know dear. But I warned you that putting it off wasn't going to make it any easier to show them. You look beautiful and you shouldn't be worried about what they think."

Hermione sighed. It wasn't her friends she was worried about. She had avoided going to Diagon alley earlier to avoid running into her other classmates. She had wanted to enjoy the rest of her summer without knowing what they thought of her new look. But most of all she worried about him. What would he think?

* * *

Everyday Draco Malfoy dreaded waking up in the morning, and today was no different from the rest. But then again he never expected it to be. From the moment he opened his eyes, to the moment he closed them he detested the life he had to lead, the role he was forced to play.

He ran his hand through his blond hair and looked in the mirror, admiring his father's handiwork. The purple and green bruise encircled his left eye and stung as he tried to close his lashes. He tried to think back to why he had gotten this lovely piece of art on his body but the only thing he remembered what that he deserved it. Just like he had deserved al the others he had received through the years. His father had made sure that Draco only blamed himself for the pain that was inflicted on him, but what if....

NO... he couldn't think that way, a Malfoy never questioned what his superiors told them. Wasn't that what he was raised to believe? If his father told him it was his own fault he was being punished, then he was to believe it.

Draco turned away from his mirror in disgust from the image it reflected. He turned and looked at the house elf packing his bags. "Make sure you get everything I need. I don't want to have to owl mother and tell her that I'm missing anything." But the truth was he didn't want Lucius to believe he was incapable of packing his own school trunk. That would show a weakness beyond words and weakness was not to be tolerated.

"Yes master Draco. Keby would never forgets your Hogwarts supplies. He knows they being very important to you."

Draco looked back to the mirror and shook his head, a new form of disgust shining in his eyes. He hated yelling at the house elves. They didn't deserve it. In the 18 years of his existence he never had to worry about a thing. Sure there was the odd time that something went wrong and Draco paid the price for someone else's foolish mistake but for the most part the house elves always saw to it that he was taken care of when his mother was unable to, or his father was too busy to. But it was just another role he was forced to play in this house. He smoothed his blond hair back and smiled. He was going back to Hogwarts, and he couldn't wait. Anything was better then the life he lived here.

The house elf finished with the bags and started to drag them towards the door. "Needs you anything else sir?"

Draco sneered, getting ready to play his role again. He turned to the elf. "No you fool, get those bags downstairs, now!"

"Yes sir" With a pop Keby and the bags disappeared from the room.

Once the elf was gone Draco laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. He often lay there in silence with his eyes closed. Some times it was easier to imagine another life when you couldn't see the one you were living.

"Son?" a voice reached into his mind and pulled him back into conciseness. "Are you awake?"

Without opening his eyes Draco answered. "Yes mother, what do you want?"

Narcissa Malfoy looked at her only son. He always suspected everyone of something, but she could tell that something lay heavily on his mind. "Just to talk before you leave."

Draco opened his eyes and sat up allowing his mother to see him clearly for the first time. His mother gasped and reached out to stroke her son's left cheek. "Why...?" She slowly sat down on the edge of his bed.

He pulled away. "Don't waste your pity on me mother. I asked for it."

A tear slipped down Narcissa's cheek. "No child asks to be beat by his father Draco. What ever he says you did, don't you believe him. You and I are both prisoners in this home and a prisoner to these rules my little dragon. One day I will break out and make him pay for what he's done to you."

Draco's cold features softened. He hated to see his mother cry, she was the only thing left worth coming home for. "Mother its okay, really. I'm fine. It's just a bruise. It will go away. Please don't do anything foolish. It's not worth it. I couldn't cope at school if I didn't think you were safe here while I was gone."

Narcissa closed her eyes and nodded. Yes it would go away, but what about the scar it left on her son's heart. "Draco, I love you. You are my flesh and blood. I should be protecting you from all of this. Not letting you pay for whatever angers him at any given moment. You should be free to be a child, not forced so young to be a man." Deciding to try to change the conversation she reached over and grabbed his hand. "I can tell there is something else other then the pain of the bruise on your mind. What's troubling you?"

"I keep thinking about what father said to me last night."

"About Malfoy's being incapable of feelings and of ever loving..."

Draco nodded. "Yes." He looked into her eyes searching for the answers to his next questions. "What if it's true mother? If it is then what's left for me? There's no hope."

In all the years of her son's life Narcissa only wished for one thing, her son to fall in love and step away from the dark and into the light. "It's not true Draco. There is so much left for you. You have to believe me. Even at one time Lucius believed in love. But his heart turned cold and love became a thing of the past, a silly notion he no longer had time for."

"I find that hard to believe mother. I can't ever imagine him being capable of any sort of emotion other then anger and hate."

"He wasn't always like this Draco." She leaned forward and stroked his cheek with her hand. "But you have to promise me something Draco. Just promise me that when the time comes you will love, that you will allow it into your heart."

Draco shook his head. "Impossible. I can't, I'm a Malfoy."

Narcissa took his hands in hers. "Anything is possible if you believe enough, anything. Promise me you won't close your heart."

Looking into his mother's eyes he nodded. He knew he would do anything for her. He would try.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione looked out among the bustle of people searching for her two friends. Her mother and her had been shopping for a few hours and she was getting impatient to see her friends. She had owled both Ron and Harry a week the night before to remind them that they were going to meet the next day and both had sent owls back to respond that they would be there and they hadn't forgotten. She couldn't wait to see their reactions to how she had changed.

At 17 years old Hermione never thought that she was anything special. Like all the years before she had been labeled a bookworm and dressed accordingly. Even when she had gotten a boyfriend she had never changed her image. So when she turned 18 she decided to do something about it. She was tired of being the "bushy haired freak". She wanted to stand out. Changing her hair color had been the first step. The next was to use a spell to promote growth; she now had waist length hair that any muggle would die for. Her eyes were no longer the musky brown they had been as a child, but a clear crystal brown that reflected all her inner thoughts. She no longer wore the clothes that would cause people to say "nerd". She was proud of her appearance for the first time in her life, and it didn't hurt that she was now what the muggle boy down the street would call sexy. She was excited to see how her two male best friends would react.

"Hermione, did you need anything else?"

Hermione turned away from the traffic of the street and looked at her mother, "No I think we have everything I need. I was just looking for Ron or Harry. I haven't seen them yet and I don't want to miss them. I haven't seen them at all this summer."

"Well if you want to wait here and keep and eye out for them, I'm just going to slip into Flourish and Blotts for a second. There was a book that Molly had suggested I read so I want to pick it up while we are here."

"Okay"

As her mother walked away Hermione sighed, a feeling of loneliness overtook her. Where could those two have gone? Well she wasn't going to sit here and wait; she'd go and find them

* * *

Draco followed his mother through the crowds of Diagon Alley wishing he were already at Hogwarts. This day had started bad, and was not getting any better. The only thing that could make it worse would be to run into his loathed enemies, Potter and Weasley.

His thoughts returned to his last year at school and the final feast of the year. Slytherin had lost the house cup for the 6th year running and Potter, Weasley and that Granger bitch were celebrating yet another victory. He wanted to curse them, kill them, whatever it took to stop their cheerfulness from spreading through the Great hall. But something held him back.

He never could pinpoint what it was about watching Granger that made him not want to curse her and her friends, but when he got home he wished he had. The beating he got the day he arrived would stay in his memory for months to come yet. He of course deserved it, like all the others. He should have made sure that Slytherin won the house cup; he was after all a natural leader, a Malfoy.

Draco shook his head. He didn't want to remember that right now. He looked up and saw his mother staring at him. "What?" He immediately regretted the harshness in his tone and softened his eyes. "I'm sorry mother. Did you need something?"

"Draco dear, you must not think of the pain."

"How do you know what I was thinking about?"

Narcissa smiled slightly. "I am your mother, I gave you life. I know when you are sad. Please, we're away from home, your father and the violence. Let's spend today not thinking about that." She reached her hand out to him.

Draco nodded and took her hand. How it was that his mother could calm his soul was beyond him. "Thank you."

Narcissa smiled and led him farther down the street. Draco followed not noticing the dark form following them in the shadows.

* * *

"Ron!"

Ron Weasley looked over from the shelf of Quiditch books he was browsing through. He didn't see anyone he recognized in the crowd that would have called his name but as he turned back to the shelf a red headed vixen flung herself into his arms.

"What..?" He looked down to see a girl, no woman, wrapped around his upper body. She raised her head to look into his eyes. "Hermione...?" Ron smiled as he recognized the face looking up at him and wrapped his arms around his best friend. It felt good to hold her against him again. He had been worried that when they broke up last year that it would be hard for them to go back to being just friends but Harry had insisted that Hermione was grown up enough to make it easy on all involved. He could now see that Harry was right. He unwrapped his arms from around her he pushed her back so he could take a good look at her. "Hermione what did you do to yourself?"

Hermione blushed. When she had entered Flourish and Blotts looking for her mother she had no idea she would find her friend. She had been hesitant to approach him without Harry around, but she was glad she had. It seemed easy enough to make the transition from friend to lover to friend again, and Ron didn't seem to be against being friends except for the fact that the way he was looking at her was making her uncomfortable. "Nothing much. I really don't know what you are talking about." A smile of playfulness formed on her face.

Ron stared at her with amazement. Was this the shy best friend they had left at Kings cross at the end of the school year last year? He reached out and picked up a strand of her red and gold hair that rested on her shoulders and started to entwine it between his fingers, careful not to pull. "Nothing? Hermione this is not nothing."

Hermione swatted his hand away playfully. "Its just hair Ron, it'll grow out."

Ron looked at her. Just hair, who was she trying to kid. When he asked her what she had done to herself he wasn't asking only about her hair, although it was a good place to start probing her on the changes she had undergone. It was obvious what she had done to it; it was the rest of her he was asking about. He looked up and down her body. From the calf high black boots, to the red skirt she was wearing to the black jacket over the white halter-top. No, it was definitely not just her hair.

Hermione moved away from him, suddenly uncomfortable with their closeness. "So where's Harry?"

Ron stepped back from her, upset by her sudden rejection of him. "Don't know. I haven't seen him yet. I was beginning to wonder where you were." His eyes still scanning her body.

Looking at Ron, Hermione wondered why his face had suddenly turned bright red to match his hair. She followed his gaze and understood. "Ron we broke up for reasons. Please stop looking at my chest."

This remark made Ron turn redder then he was before. "Sorry Herm. It's just that you didn't look anything like this last year. Maybe we wouldn't have broken up if..."

Pulling her wand out of her pocket she pointed it at her friend. "If you finish that sentence Ronald Weasley you will regret it. Just because I look different does not mean I would have slept with you last year. That hasn't changed. And neither has the fact that you cheated on me with Lavender."

"I thought you forgave me?"

Hermione shook her head, lowering her wand. "I did Ron, or at least I'm trying to. But it's going to take more time. Still, you have to keep in mind that was why we broke up, not because of how I looked."

"But you do look really good now Herm."

The bell on the door jingled, informing the inhabitants of the store that someone had entered. Hermione looked towards the door to see if it was Harry. It wasn't. It was another wizarding family. But what she saw outside intrigued her more. She took a step towards the door, then turned back to her friend. "Ron, I've got to go. Let's meet at the Leaky Cauldron in half an hour. If you see Harry let him know."

She didn't wait for a response but headed out the door.

Ron sat back wondering what had gotten into her.

* * *

A hand clamped down on his shoulder as Draco and his mother walked by Flourish and Blotts. He turned around suddenly to look into the cold grey eyes of his father.

"Hello son." Lucius Malfoy sneered. "Where do you think your going?"

"Lucius don't make a scene." Narcissa stepped between her son and her husband.

"Don't make a scene wife. I merely asked my son where he was going. He was supposed to come with me today to the meeting. Not wander around Diagon Alley with his slut of a mother."

Draco breathed heavily. "Don't ever call her that. She is not a slut. And for your information I didn't want to go to the meeting so I asked mother to bring me here."

Lucius raised his arm and hit Draco across the face. "Don't talk back to me boy; remember who you are and who I am."

Just at that moment the door of Flourish and Blotts opened. Draco looked over and saw a beautiful red head looking back at him. She looked familiar but he couldn't place her. No girl he knew looked like that. Her face reminded him of Granger but not the clothes. Granger was a priss and never would be caught dead in something that sexy, not even when she was with Weasley.

Lucius shook him and brought him back to the present. "Well boy, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Narcissa pulled her son away. "Lucius, Draco needs his school supplies. The train leaves tomorrow and we hadn't even started to shop."

With his wife's eyes pleading to him, and bystanders now watching Lucius let go of his son. "Sorry dear." He looked at Draco. "Now Draco you know that I only do this to keep you in line. You should never backtalk your elders."

Draco nodded. "I know father. I know."

Narcissa grabbed her husband's hand. "Let's go for a drink dear."

"Really Narcissa, is that all you think about. I haven't the time to indulge you this morning." Lucius dropped her hand.

"Surely you have time for a quick drink, after all you had the time to come down here and look for us." Narcissa turned to her son. "Now Draco you go and look for anything  
you still need and then come meet us at the Leaky Cauldron." She quickly grabbed Lucius's hand before he could protest again and led him in the direction of the Leaky cauldron.

Draco nodded as he watched his parents walk away, wishing silently that his mother would be okay alone with his father. She had provoked his anger and that was never a good thing.

"Malfoy...? Are you alright?" He felt a soft hand gently touch his shoulder.

Draco turned at the weight of the hand and grasped the wrist in his own hand ready to break it. His eyes meet the wrists owners, the fear reflecting in the pools of brown. Draco dropped the wrist.

The red head rubbed her wrist, the visible signs of a bruise forming already on her pale skin. Draco felt a twinge of guilt. She looked up with questions in her eyes.

Draco recognized her at once. He couldn't believe it.

"Granger...?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco stared at the girl in front of him barely believing what he was seeing. How on Earth could she be Granger? Granger was homely, with ratty short hair. She couldn't be this longhaired goddess in front of him. He moved his eyes up and down her body, taking her in. Finally his eyes rested on her face. He had never seen such beautiful eyes. They were wide, filled with an emotion he couldn't place. He shook his head but continued his gaze.

Hermione deepened her gaze, starting to feel a little uncomfortable with the look she saw in his eyes. It was almost seemed as though he was looking at her in a different light. It was now her turn to shake her head. It couldn't be. But the look he gave her was not the usual look of disgust he gave her. She looked towards the ground. "If you wouldn't mind, could you please stop staring?"

"Sorry. It's just..." He stopped when her head shot up and her eyes widened even more in what looked like surprise. "What are you looking at me like that for Granger?"

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard come out of his mouth. She had to be mistaken. She smiled. "Did you just say sorry to me, to a dirty Mudblood? I can't believe it. Something must be wrong. Are you quite well? I mean I know you didn't get head boy this year but there is no way that could have affected your brain. Did you hit your head against something over the summer?"

Draco stepped back at the comment of him hitting his head. It wasn't so much that he hit it against something, but that something was hit against it. But there was no way that he was going to tell her about that. He sneered, his normal cold demeanor taking over. "My mistake mudblood, I regarded you like you were actually almost human. I guess the shock of not seeing a head girl badge on you was too much for me."

He saw the hurt move across her face and knew that his last comment hurt her. Immediately regret rushed over him. Why was it that she wasn't head girl? He was sure when he hadn't gotten his letter that Potter and Granger must have received theirs. He was going to comment more about it when noticed she was still rubbing he wrist. Without a thought he reached out and grabbed her hand, taking it in his and carefully massaging where the skin had begun to discolor. A jolt of emotion trembled through his body. There was never a reason to hit or physically hurt a girl. He didn't like it when his mother was covered in bruises and yet here he was looking at the first bruise he had ever inflicted on a girl. Guilt washed over him. Trying to remember who she was he pushed it away. Softly he whispered "It's going to bruise" knowing that his words gave away more then he wished them too, but he had to let her know he wasn't a bully.

Hermione was touched by his concern. Softly she answered him. "I think it already has."

He looked up into her eyes, seeing something he had never noticed before. Sadness overtook his features. "I didn't mean to hurt you it's just that..."

Hermione's features softened again and concern for him washed over her. After what she had witnessed earlier she tried to look at him in a different light. He seemed so sad and honestly sorry for hurting her. She reached her free hand out to touch his cheek, a jolt moved through her with the contact. "It's okay, really. It doesn't hurt that much. It'll probably go away in a few days. I swear it's not permanent. Besides I know it was an accident."

Draco closed his eyes as her had caressed his cheek, sensations running through his body. He really hadn't meant to hurt her. He never would strike a woman. He didn't want that type of life. After all he had seen he knew he didn't want that type of life. But he couldn't tell her that. "You just startled me. I thought you were..."

"I know who you thought I was. I saw what happened."

Draco dropped her wrist and stepped back. What was happening to him, how could she do this to him, make him feel... His face hardened back into his regular sneer. All signs of what had just transpired between them left his features. "Don't touch me Mudblood. Don't think that just because you saw whatever it is you think you saw that we've bonded. You are nothing but a Mudblood bitch. Not even worth the air you breathe."

Hermione pulled back her hand that he dropped and bit back the tears that formed in her eyes. What had just happened? Just a moment ago he had been so gentle, so kind, and now. She looked up from her hand to his face. "You know I almost felt sorry for you Malfoy. You actually had me believing that you deserved some sort of sympathy, my mistake." With that a tear slipped down her cheek and she turned and walked away.

Draco softened his expression as he watched her walk away. He didn't mean to make her cry. She was just trying to make him feel better. Why was he such a jerk_? It's because you were born that way. You are a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't have anything to do with Mudblood's. No matter how much they try to care, and especially no matter how sexy you think they are._

Where did that come from? He didn't think she was sexy. She was just Granger, nothing more. She couldn't be. He wouldn't allow it. Fighting the urge to follow her and explain, Draco turned and walked down the street in the opposite direction. He could never explain what happened to her. Not when he had no clue what the explanation was.

* * *

Hermione didn't know where she was running to; all she knew was that she had to get away from him. She couldn't quite explain what he had done to her, but she knew that he had felt it too. So why did he turn so cold. She had seen into his heart, she knew he had opened for a moment, but just a quickly he closed it again.

Ever since her fourth year, when the dark lord had come back Hermione had been taught to fear the Malfoy's. Lucius Malfoy had been known to be on the right hand of Voldemort and although during the final battle he had turned on his master and worked with the order to bring him down his loyalty was still in question. Everyone knew Lucius turned to save his own skin but the ministry partially pardoned him for his switch. Who knew where Draco's loyalty lay. In her sixth year it looked as though Draco was going to turn away from Voldemort and that what was when her crush had developed. But the war came to a head and Lucius switched sides before anyone could discover what side Draco had been truly on.

That's when her crush had started. Draco became an obsession. She would close her eyes when she went to bed, but it wouldn't be her boyfriend Ron she saw but Malfoy. His blond hair dangling in front of his eyes as he lay on top of her, loving her. It was him that gave her pleasure in her dreams, not Ron. This ended up causing more problems in her relationship, especially when Ron started pushing to go to the next level. She couldn't. She didn't want Ron like that. It was the start of the decline of her love for the youngest Weasley boy. When they broke up she was kind of relieved. She needed to sort out her feelings, or as Ron would have said, her "priorities". She went home at the beginning of summer thinking the dreams of Malfoy would stop, and she could evaluate everything with a clear mind. But they didn't.

She shook her head and started to slow down. She looked behind her to make sure he wasn't following and ran smack into a body.

"Sorry." She turned around flustered.

"Hermione?" A smile formed on the face of the boy in front of her. "I was looking for you."

"Harry!" She flung herself into his arms. "It's so good to see you. How was your summer?"

Harry Potter looked down at his best friend. He had grown to 6 ft. 1, but she had remained petite at 5ft 5. Her hair trailed down her back resting just above the hem of her skirt. "It was good. You've changed Herm."

"But for the better honey." A voice came from behind him.

Hermione looked to the right of Harry where the voice came from. "Ginny. I didn't see you there." She hugged her friend and then let go so Harry could put his arm around his girlfriend.

Ginny Weasley smiled. "That's okay. You on the other hand look like you've been crying. Herm, what's wrong? It wasn't my jerk of a brother was it?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I saw him already, everything's fine on that front. It's something else." She wiped her eyes one last time. "But don't worry about it. It's so good to see you. I missed you this summer. I'm sorry I didn't accept your owl to come and visit. I just thought that with Ron and I separating it wouldn't be a good idea. Besides I had a lot to sort out in my head."

Ginny nodded, knowing exactly what it was Hermione had to sort out that summer. She had been the one that Hermione had confided in about her feelings for the blond Slytherin the year before. "That's perfectly logical." She looked at her boyfriend. "Harry why don't the three of us go and find my brother?"

Hermione glanced at her watch. "He should waiting for us at the Leaky Cauldron. Let's go."

* * *

Draco could have hit himself for not following her to see if she was all right. But a Malfoy doesn't show weakness, and weakness would be following to see if a Mudblood was okay. Oh who was he kidding? He didn't believe any of that crap his father fed him every time they talked. He wasn't like that. He should have followed her.

He opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron and looked for his parents. Seeing them in a corner booth he walked over. "Mother, Father."

Narcissa motioned for him to sit next to her. "Hello darling. Did you see anything you needed?

Draco thought for a moment, biting back the urge to say yes. He wanted to tell his mother about what happened between him and Granger, but not with his father sitting across he table from him. "Not really mother. You have got me everything I really need already. But I did run into a fellow Hogwarts student before I got here. It was that Granger chit from Gryffindor."

Lucius sneered. "Isn't that the Mudblood that beats you every year for top student? Was she flashing her head girl badge around?"

Draco shook his head. He should have never brought her up. Her name only served to fuel his father's anger towards him. "Actually she didn't have it. I don't think she got head girl."

"I see then that Dumbledore has some sense then. Imagine, a Mudblood as head girl. However you should have gotten Head boy." His father never missed the chance to remind him of his failings.

Draco stared at the table trying to figure out a way to change the topic of conversation. He didn't want to think about her. Not until he figured out what had happened between them in the alley.

Narcissa watched as the features of her son's face moved to ones of thought. She knew he was hiding something. But he would probably tell her later. But the conversation was making him uncomfortable. "Lucius" She turned to her husband. "Could you go and get us some more drinks?"

Lucius glared at his wife and stood up. "I am not a servant wife. Besides I have to go to my meeting." He looked at his son. "Are you coming boy?"

Draco shook his head. "No. I really do have to finish getingt my stuff for school father. I want to do well this year." He hoped his father had forgotten that he had said he didn't need anything else.

Lucius smirked and nodded. "You had better, or you'll be sorry. You've been a pathetic excuse for a son thus far." With that he swept out of the pub.

Narcissa looked at her son, ignoring her husbands last comment and hoping her son would as well. "Something happened after we parted Draco, and it involved that girl you mentioned. I could tell you were uncomfortable with the topic of conversation."

"Oh mother. I'm just still upset about not getting Head boy."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "I know you better then that so don't try lying to me. I know you got over not getting head boy weeks ago. Why won't you just tell me what happened? What are you scared of?"

Draco looked at his mother. He wanted to tell her, but he still didn't understand what had happened himself and he didn't want his mother to think badly of him. He couldn't take that. "It's really nothing mother."

"I told you this already I don't believe that. I really do know you better then you think."

Draco sighed. "I hurt a girl today. Physically hurt her." He looked down at his hands as he saw the disappointment flood his mother's eyes. "I didn't mean to. She grabbed my shoulder to see if I was alright and I grabbed her wrist and bruised it." Draco closed his eyes and shook his head.

Narcissa grabbed his hand, pulling his face up to look at her. "I know what you are thinking. You are nothing like your father Draco. You must believe that. You say you didn't mean it. You didn't. Have you ever heard your father say that?"

Draco wiped a tear from his eye, pushing on the bruise around his eye. He winced with pain. "No."

"Then you must believe that you are nothing like him. I know that is your worst fear, but darling. I believe you are meant for so much more then what you think you are."

The door to the Leaky Cauldron opened and Draco watched at Potter walked in with his Weasley girlfriend and... Granger.

He met her eyes as she rubber her wrist. He turned away.

Narcissa watched with interest. "Is that her, the girl that you hurt." She watched as her son nodded. "She's quite lovely Draco, quite lovely. I can see why you would not want to hurt her."

"She's a Mudblood mother."

Narcissa softly touched her son's cheek with one hand and held his hand with the other. "Those are not your words Draco. They aren't even your thoughts. Those are remnants of your father's words. He's drilled those words into your head. But I know that you don't believe them. What she is Draco, is a lovely, talented witch. A witch that I bet you would like to get to know better."

Draco pulled his head away from his mother's touch. "I have no idea what you are talking about. She is a filthy Mudblood. She is nothing to me."

Keeping a grip on her son's hand Narcissa shook her head. "Now you listen to me Draco Malfoy. I know you. I know what you are and what you want. This is not you. You have to be better then that. Blood does not make a wizard. It's what's in here." She touched her hand to Draco's heart. "Your father doesn't realize this. But you must."

Draco turned his head and found his eyes meeting hers once more.

* * *

Hermione looked away and back to her friends. The last thing she needed was to be looking into Draco Malfoy's eyes.

"Herm, are you okay?"

Hermione looked up and smiled. Ron was staring at her intently. "I'm fine. I'm excited about going back to school though. I can't wait to get back."

"Yeah back to the books, the classes, potions. Come on Hermione it's not that good of a thing." Harry teased.

Hermione smiled. "Well I guess not all of it will be good."

Ron grabbed her hand. "Are you alright Moine? You seem upset."

"I am still a little upset about not getting head girl though. But Hannah will do a great job."

"I still can't believe that they passed you up and gave it to her. You deserved it." Ginny commented.

"I don't know. There is too much going on. I understand why they thought I already had too much on my plate to add being Head girl on top of it. I just think this year is going to be different. I think this year is going to change so many things." Hermione said wistfully.

Ginny shivered. "Yeah. But for the better or for the worse?"

"Ginny we promised not to talk about it." Harry looked at her.

"Oh come off it Harry. Everyone is worried about it, why not talk about it."

Ever since Voldemort had come back, conversation within the group had been centered on Harry's safety and the safety of all muggles even though he had laid low for the last two years. Now the war was over and the group still focused on Harry's safety. Not all the deatheaters had been rounded up and there were still those out there who believed in the pureblood movement. Harry's safety was still important and they were still all at risk until the last of the deatheaters could be rounded up. It was part of the reason Hermione had not joined the group at the Burrow that summer. That and the uncomfortable feeling that would have been between her and Ron.

Hermione tuned out while the other three started again on how they were going to have to be careful and watch out. She turned her head back to look at the corner table. Malfoy was there with a very lovely woman. She assumed it was his mother. She watched as the woman raised her hand to stroke his cheek. For the first time Hermione noticed that he had a black eye. How could she have missed that earlier?

She felt sorry for Malfoy and his mother. After what she had witnessed that afternoon, and now seeing the bruises on Malfoy's cheek and his mother's arms, she knew it wasn't a one-time occurrence.

She was still watching when the woman looked over at her. She quickly turned her head away embarrassed to be caught staring.

"So what do you think Hermione?" Harry was asking her a question about the conversation they were having.

"Sorry Harry. I wasn't paying attention."

Harry looked over to where Hermione was looking and met Malfoy's gaze. He turned back. He was definitely going to have to talk to Hermione later. "I said that we were going to have to keep an eye on the Slytherin this year. A lot of them were probably in with you-know-who and even though he's gone they may still try to cause trouble."

Hermione nodded and let her gaze turn back to the corner again. "Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The train pulled slowly into platform 9 ¾ and came to a halt. Hermione looked at her mother. "I guess this is goodbye then. Kiss daddy goodbye for me when he gets home from his trip. I feel bad about having to leave without seeing him."

Anastasia hugged her daughter. "I will. Just be good this year kiddo. I don't want anymore owls about setting your room on fire."

Smiling Hermione thought back to that unfortunate event. It was supposed to be a fire to keep her warm, but it had spread uncontrollably when Lavender accidentally sprayed hairspray on it turning it into a bonfire. "I promise. No more fires or at least I'll keep Lavender away from all the small ones I create." She smiled at the look of disappointment on her mothers face. "I'm kidding. I'll be good. Honestly."

Hermione looked towards the train, hating goodbyes. "Ron and Harry are waiting mom. I better go. I'll see you soon. I love you." She picked up her bags and headed towards the train.

She slowly made her way down the corridors of the train searching for her friends. After trying a few compartments Hermione finally found Harry and Ginny snogging near the front of the train. She coughed to get their attention.

"Hey Herm." Harry straightened his glasses as he pulled away from his girlfriend. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Really Harry, and just where else, and whom else would I be sitting with if not my friends?"

Ginny blushed. "Well you see Herm…"

"Ron has a compartment at the back of the train for the two of you." Harry cut in.

Hermione grinned. "I see. You two would like some alone time."

Harry nodded, afraid that if he spoke he would ruin his best friends' surprise.

Hermione shook her head. "And just what compartment will I find him?"

Ginny looked at the ceiling, obviously trying to remember what compartment her brother sat in. "He's the last one on the right hand side of the train."

"Thanks. Have fun you two; don't do anything I wouldn't do." She headed towards the back of the train laughing to herself as she made her way down the corridor.

Ginny and Harry stuck their heads out of the door and watched her walk  
away. "Don't worry Herm. We won't." They moved back into their compartment and shut the door. "Besides, it's not us going who are going to be the ones having fun."

* * *

Ron looked around the compartment to make sure everything was in place. Roses? Check. Candles? Check. Oh crap they weren't lit. Ron raced around the compartment lighting them, wishing he could use magic.

Once the candles were lit he looked around the compartment again. Where was he? Oh yeah. Gift? Check. Everything was perfect. She should be there soon.

A knock sounded on the door. Opening it just a crack Ron looked out to see Hermione standing there. "Hey Herm."

"Hi Ron. I found Harry and Ginny in one of the front compartments, but they told me to come back here and sit with you. I guess they want privacy."

"Not really, it was I who wanted the privacy." Ron opened the compartment door wider and let Hermione in.

Looking around she gasped. "Ron what is all this?"

Ron smiled. "I wanted to surprise you."

"You succeeded, I'm surprised. What is all this for?"

Ron looked over his best friend. She had changed so much since the last time he had asked her out. Her long hair was in a braid down her back to keep out of her eyes. She wore tight fitting jeans and a peach shirt that showed off her slim midriff. "It's for you. Herm, I was hoping we could talk."

"Okay. What about?" Hermione asked the question, but in her heart she already knew what he was going to say. What he was going to ask.

Ron motioned her to sit down and he sat across from her. Quickly he stood up. "Oh I almost forgot these are for you." He handed her a dozen fire and ice roses.

Hermione took the roses and sighed, they were her favorites, white with red edges. She was about to bring them to her nose to smell them when he handed her something else. "And this is for you as well. Open it."

She put the roses down and took the box he offered. Slowly she opened it. A bracelet of intertwined hearts sat on a cushion of foam. Each heart was made of gold and in the centre was a small ruby. "Oh Ron it's beautiful. It must have cost a fortune."

Ron smiled. "You're worth it. Read the card."

Hermione lifted the small card out of the box that was with the bracelet. Slowly she opened it and began to read.

_Hermione_

_You became a part of me_

_The half a soul I never knew I didn't have_

_You became my best friend_

_Someone there for me always_

_You became my reason to live_

_A gift from god to help make my life worthwhile_

_You become my love_

_A person to fill my heart with happiness_

_Now I thank you for everything you are to me_

_For everything you've given_

_For everything we've shared_

_You are my life, my soul, my heart_

_And I'll love you for all time_

_I know that we ended things for a reason, but here I stand, on my knees,  
begging for another chance. I love you Hermione. I always will. Please  
forgive me.  
Ron_

Hermione didn't know what to say. She looked up and Ron was kneeling before her on the floor of the compartment. He grabbed her hand and slightly slouched down towards him. She was about to answer when the compartment door swung open.

"Well if it isn't Weasel and his Mudblood bitch Granger."

Ron stood up, his face turning red. "Shut the hell up Parkinson."

Hermione took her eyes off of Ron and turned them to the intruders. Draco stood there with Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. Embarrassment flooded her cheeks. Sure she was angry that they had interrupted a private moment, but she was more embarrassed that Draco was seeing her like this.

Draco glanced at Hermione. What was she doing here with Weasley? They broke up the year before and yet here she was with him in a compartment lit by candles holding flowers with Weasley on his knees, a small box in her hand. Was he proposing to her? He couldn't be. She was his. He shook his head. Where did that thought come from? She wasn't his. She never would be, she was just a mudblood, wasn't she.

Pansy interrupted his thoughts. "Well Granger I guess a filthy Mudblood like you should be lucky that Weasel here has such low standards and wants you. Right Draco."

Draco nodded, keeping a sneer on his face. "I'm surprised even Weasley would sink so low."

Hermione straightened up. "Go to hell Malfoy."

Draco glanced at her bare midriff. "Well, well Granger. I never thought I'd see you looking quite so sexy. Maybe when you're done here you can head to my compartment and show me the rest of that sexy body." He turned to Ron. "I can see why you would lower your standards for that. But come on Weasel she's still just a Mudblood, not even worth your time."

Ron reached into his pocket for his wand but when he got it out Malfoy had left. He looked over to Hermione who was sitting with her head in her hands crying. "Oh Herm. Don't let him get to you."

Hermione looked into Ron's concerned green eyes. He had it all wrong. She wasn't crying because Malfoy had insinuated anything, it was because she was still thinking back to what had happened at Diagon alley. How could he have looked at her like that and then today look at her with disgust? He had to have felt what she felt that morning. She couldn't have been the only one who felt the spark between them when they touched. And now here was Ron asking her to get back with him and she didn't know how she felt. "I'm sorry; I don't know why I do. It's just that. Oh I don't know."

Ron nodded and touched his hand to her cheek. "You never answered my letter."

A smiled formed on Hermione's face. Ron was always to the point about things. "Ron there was so many reasons we ended in the first place, the most important being that you cheated on me."

"I know and I'm so sorry, more then you will ever know. I never knew what I was losing, what I was messing up. This summer when you didn't come to the burrow I knew it was because of me. I messed up and I had a lot of time to think about it." Ron knelt in front of her again. "Hermione I am on my knees asking for a chance. I'm not expecting you to love me again right away, but I want a chance. I love you and I promise I will not fuck up again."

Hermione looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes trying to remember every reason they broke up in the first place. First they had just started to fade apart, and then when her crush on Malfoy started she pushed Ron away. That was when he cheated. Maybe it was her fault a bit. Maybe Ron was sincere. Besides it wasn't as though Malfoy was a factor any longer. Was he? Yesterday she may have thought so, but after today she was almost certain she would never have a chance with him.

She looked back down into his searching eyes. Could she push all the thoughts of Malfoy away? It was obvious that he had already by the way he had treated her. "I'll give you a chance. No promises though."

Ron stood up and pulled her into his arms. "I promise you won't regret this Herm." With that his mouth lowered to claim hers.

* * *

Draco sat down on his bench in his compartment and looked at his two followers, Crabbe and Goyle. He had to do something to insure Hermione didn't marry Weasley if he had proposed. These two goons would help him, but he could let them know his motives. "We've got to do something to end all this happiness those stupid muggle lovers have found."

Goyle nodded. "Yeah we do. But what?"

"Let me think." Draco looked out the window.

"While your thinking we're going to get some food." Crabbe said as he stood up. Goyle followed and the two of them left the compartment.

Draco shook his head. "Pigs. Image thinking of food at a time like this. There had to be a way to end Weasley's and Granger's happiness." His thoughts moved back to the compartment down the hall. When Granger had stood up. . .

He pictured himself ripping what little material made up that shirt and touching her soft, tan skin. She was definitely not he Granger that left here the year before. He felt his pants get tighter. "Fuck! She's a filthy Mudblood. Why are you thinking of her like this?" he scolded himself.

"Drakey?" Pansy Parkinson poked her head into the compartment. "Those goons said you were in here all by yourself so I thought. . ." Her eyes fixed themselves on the bulge in his pants. "Oh Draco. Is there anything you need?"

Draco closed his eyes. He needed to stop thinking about that stupid Mudblood that's what he needed. But Pansy always did have a way to make him forget. "Come here Pansy."

Pansy smiled and shut the door behind her, locking it. She knelt in front of him and reached to stroke the bulge. "Is this what you need Drakey?"

Draco didn't answer; he just simply reached down and undid his pants. "Just do it Pansy."

Pansy grinned and lowered her head.

Draco felt her mouth on him. Guilt rushed through him. He didn't care for Pansy, she was just a means to an end and she would do anything for him. His mind turned to Hermione again. The look in her eyes after he had grabbed her wrist, the look of pain on her face when he made the comment about Weasley and her in their compartment. He needed to stop this obsession he had with her. He looked down at Pansy as she tried to relieve his pressure, and as disgusted as he felt about the situation he knew only one thing. This wasn't going to make him completely forget the brunette down the hall, but boy did it help.

* * *

Hermione felt her eyes closing instinctively as Ron's mouth lowered to hers. As his lips touched hers she felt apprehensive. Her mind moved to Draco and how concerned he had looked for her in Diagon alley. Then it flashed to the cold look he had given her when he had walked into the compartment to find her and Ron. _"Come on Hermione, he's your best friend and you just gave him another chance. Don't push him away again."_

Hermione knew the voice in her head was right. She needed to forget Draco and besides Ron wouldn't hurt her again. It would be too foolish. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Ron pulled away slightly when Hermione pulled him closer. He hadn't expected her to respond so quickly to him. He smiled as she raised her questioning brown eyes to meet his. "Thank you."

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows in question. "For what?"

"For forgiving me."

"I haven't completely forgiven you Ron, but I'm willing to give it another chance."

He moved his mouth until it hovered over hers. "Then thank you for that. I never thought I would get this chance again." He quickly moved to claim her mouth again, his lips caressing hers. "Give into me Herm." His conscience begged hers.

Hermione felt Ron's lips urge for them to get closer. She tried to fight it but a voice inside her begged her to give in. She moaned and opened her mouth to him.

Ron smiled to himself as he felt her give into his kiss. He took the moment and moved his tongue to softly caress her inner lip. He wanted to go all the way, but he knew it was too soon. She was responding, but he didn't want to screw this up again. He felt her arms tighten as she pressed his body closer to his.

Ron moved his arms so they rested on her back as his hands rested on the bare flesh between her shirt and her skirt. Her skin felt so warm and silky, he had the urge to feel more of it. But again it was too soon. He broke the kiss and looked down at her.

Hermione felt Ron pull away and opened her eyes. "Wow"

Ron smiled. "You can say that again." He let go of her and felt her eyes boring into him. He followed her gaze as it moved over his body and rested at one spot. He looked down to see what she was looking at and moved to sit down, embarrassed at what she saw.

Hermione didn't mean to stare at the bulge that was obviously forming in Ron's pants, but it had shocked her to see it. She smiled and then moved to meet his eyes as he sat down. He looked so embarrassed. She went and sat down next to him, taking his hand in hers. "It's okay Ron. I'm not upset. These things happen."

Ron smiled and squeezed her hand. He pulled her head down so that it rested on his shoulder and kissed her forehead. "I promise Herm. I'm not going to fuck this up."

* * *

Draco slipped his robes on over his head. He couldn't wait to get off this train. After Pansy left he sat down, with ambitions to think of ways to ruin Weasley's and Mudblood's relationship but his thoughts again had drifted back to her.

At Diagon Alley she had tried to comfort him, despite all that he had done to her over the years. He reached his hand to his cheek, still feeling her touch there.

Draco stood up and punched the wall. He was doing it again. He was thinking of her as something more then the dirty Mudblood she was. She was beneath him and he couldn't forget that. He was a Malfoy, her superior and she was the dirt he walked on. His mother was wrong, it was not just his father's thoughts they were his too. Weren't they?

"Draco, are you okay?"

Draco turned around and saw Crabbe and Goyle standing there. "I'm perfect. Just thinking about how some people are unfit to breathe the same air as me. Where have you two been?"

Goyle took his arms from behind his back and displayed the food he had taken from the trolley. "We were just going to stay there, but then we were told to go get our robes on, we're almost there."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Draco sat down and smiled as he looked out the window and saw the Hogwarts station just ahead. He couldn't wait to get off this train.

* * *

"Don't you think you should knock first Harry?"

Harry looked down at his girlfriend and smiled. "Probably, but if I just open it then I may catch them doing something."

Ginny shook her head. When they had seen the station approaching out of their window they had quickly changed into their robes and sat back down. That was when she realized that Ron's bag was on the seat across from her. He needed that to change. So Harry and her had moved down the train to give it back to him.

Harry grabbed the handle to the compartment they knew that Ron and Hermione were in and slowly opened the door. He smiled.

Ginny looked in and smiled as well. Sitting on a padded bench was her brother. Hermione's head rested on his shoulder and they were both sleeping. Ginny looked down and saw that their hands were intertwined. She looked at Harry, "I'm guessing it worked."

The candles in the compartment had almost burned out but Harry walked around and put out the last few that were still burning brightly. When he was done he gently shook his sleeping best friend. "Hey Ron, wake up."

Ron slowly opened his eyes. He had been having the nicest dream. In his dream he had asked Hermione for another chance and she had said yes. He smiled and looked up into his friends green eyes. "Are we there?" He went to stand up.

Harry nodded and stopped his friend from standing. "You'll wake her." He motioned to the sleeping figure on Ron's right.

Ron turned his head and smiled. "It wasn't a dream then." Harry shook his head. "Thank god, it was a good dream." He reached his hand out and gently touched Hermione. "Hey Herm, we're almost there. Wake up."

Hermione opened her eyes. "Hi."

"Hi" Ron bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "We're here."

Hermione nodded and looked up. "Hi Harry, Ginny."

Ginny smiled. "Hey Hermione. You really have to get up and get changed. We're pulling into the station."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Great Hall was just as Hermione had remembered seeing it her first year. She was still in awe of it. The ceiling was enchanted to look like a dark star filled night, with candles floating as if someone invisible and held them up. The group of friends made their way down the gap between the tables towards Gryffindor table. Ron held tightly to her hand as if to proclaim to one and all that they were back together. Wanting a break for a little while she sat down at the Gryffindor table and smiled across the table to him.

Ron smiled back. "Are you happy to be back?"

"Actually I'm elated. I've really missed this place."

As the last of the tables filled the crowd of students looked up to watch as their headmaster stood up. Silence filled the room.

"Welcome back. A few short announcements before we begin. Mr. Filch would like to remind students that products purchased at the Weasley's joke shop are strictly prohibited from entering school premises. Also I would like to introduce our newest member of staff. This is Professor Pearl. Professor Pearl will be teaching Muggle Studies. As you are all aware, due to the war the ministry of magic has decreed that Muggle Studies be a mandatory class for all 6th and 7th year students. I trust that all of you will be on your best behaviors in her class."

Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table. She saw many of the 6th and 7th year students there roll their eyes. She had a feeling that their best behaviors were going to be quite bad. As she scanned the table she hoped to find Draco. Stopping herself she quickly looked back to Ron. What had she been thinking? She shouldn't have been looking over there. She knew she had been secretly hoping that he would look her way. This was going to have to stop. She was giving Ron another chance.

Professor Dumbledore continued. "So with all this said I hope that we can continue this year as it has always been. Professor McGonagall, bring in the first years."

The older students turned to watch as a new batch of first years entered the room, slowly making their way up to the front to be sorted into their houses for the next seven years.

As 1st years slowly took their seats amid their new houses, Hermione turned and looked around the room. As she moved her eyes over the Slytherin table again she stopped at Malfoy. The bruise that once graced his cheek was just barely visible. He must have used a charm to cover it up. She thought back to the day before in Diagon Alley. She reached down and massaged her wrist. Her bruise was still quite obvious. She looked up again, this time to meet his gaze.

* * *

Draco watched as the first years walked slowly into the hall. He felt sorry for them. For the most part they would be sorted into the weak and the strong. The few lucky strong ones would make it into Slytherin. But really what did that mean any more? With the end of the war Slytherin wasn't as strong as it once was. A lot of good Slytherins died fighting for a cause their parents believed in. Draco was lucky that he never had to decide whether or not to fight for his fathers beliefs. Once Lucius had realized his side was losing he quickly switched sides and Draco was allowed to stay neutral. It was the only decent thing his father had ever done for him. Not that it mattered. Lucius still had all the same beliefs; he just couldn't publicly admit them anymore. And Draco, well he was forced to still put on his act of hatred. But was it an act?

He felt eyes on him and looked over to see where it was coming from. Just as his head turned he saw Granger look down at her bruised wrist, guilt washed over him. She looked back up and met his gaze. He looked quickly away. What was he thinking? He should be proud that it was because of him that she was in pain. But he wasn't.

He hoped that the sorting wouldn't take too long; he wanted to get back to his room and lay down. He was obviously tired, that had to be the most logical explanation for what he was thinking. He glanced back over at the Gryffindor table. She was laughing at something Weasley had said. What the hell could he have said that could have made her smile so? They had walked into the hall hand in hand so he assumed the two golden Gryffindor students were back together. But he didn't see a ring on her finger so maybe Weasley didn't propose.

He was doing it again. He was caring about that stupid Mudblood again. He needed to get her off his mind. She was obviously with Weasley again. _You only wish she was with you. She deserves so much better then a cheater. _Draco shook his head trying to get the voice out of it.

He turned and looked at Pansy. "Wanna get out of here?"

Pansy's face lit up. She smiled and then answered him. "Of course Drakey, what do you have in mind?"

"Never you mind just follow me."

* * *

Ron watched as Malfoy stood up and slowly made his way back to the main doors of the hall, Pansy Parkinson following closely behind. Where did that git think he was going? All students had to be there for the feast. He thought about saying something but then decided not to._ Who cares what that git does anyway?_ He always had considered the possibility that Malfoy had been part of the reason of his and Hermione's breakup the year before, but looking back on that he silently laughed. Like his Herm would want anything to do with that blond haired ferret.

He looked back to his angel across from him. He was lucky she had given him another chance. He really didn't deserve it. But now that he had it he wasn't going to fuck it up. He had known that day in Flourish and Blotts that he had to get her back at whatever the cost. He wanted her the way he had never wanted anyone before. It wasn't that he didn't care about her, he loved her with all his heart, but man was she ever sexy. Her body was the subject of all his fantasies and had been since they turned 15. But after seeing her dressed the way she had been in the bookstore his fantasies were on overdrive. He had to have her.

Hermione looked up and met Ron's gaze. "What?"

Ron smiled and shook his head. "It's nothing sweetheart. I was just thinking about how lucky I was to have you back in my life."

"You really are the sweetest thing."

Ron reached across the table and grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

Hermione looked around the Great hall. He was missing from his table. "Where did Malfoy go?"

"Do you really care Herm?"

Hermione realized her mistake. She couldn't let Ron know about her crush. Not that it existed anymore, did it? She shook her head. "No but it's odd that he's managed to get out of the hall in the middle of the sorting." She tried to quickly cover her mistake. She looked up towards the front as a first year made their way from the sorting hat to the Ravenclaw table.

"Let him worry about it. He's the one who's going to get it when he gets caught."

Hermione looked back down at her plate. She was trying to not care, or worry, but ever since that day at Diagon Alley she had felt a pull to Malfoy that was stronger then anything she had felt before. "Stop it Hermione Granger. You are with Ron now. Don't make the same mistake you made once before."

Despite her warning to herself she found herself looking back towards the empty seat at the Slytherin table. Where he and what was was he doing?

* * *

Draco pulled Pansy into the closest classroom they passed and pushed her up against the wall. His lips eagerly searched for hers as his hands moved up her thigh and settled on her hips. His tongue pushed against her lips, begging for entry. She obliged and let him in to explore.

Her hands moved across his back and around to cup his hardness in her hands. "Oh Draco!"

"Shut the fuck up Pansy."

Draco pulled her away from the wall and onto the floor, his hands tearing at her robe. He watched as the robe came loose and he gazed at the pink shirt under the robes. His gaze moved to her face, but it wasn't Pansy he saw, but Hermione. How dare she invade his thoughts here and now? Why couldn't he get her out of his thoughts? Draco ripped off the pink material, with it came the cotton bra Pansy wore underneath. He bent his head and took a tender nipple in his mouth. Pansy moaned, but it was Hermione's voice he heard. He gently bit down. "You're going to pay for invading my thoughts Mudblood."

Pansy looked down at him. "Did you say something Drakey?"

Draco ignored her as his hands moved farther up her legs and under the skirt she wore. He grabbed at the material and pulled it down. There was nothing between him and his release. Rolling off of her he undid his pants and kicked them off. "I hope you like it rough Mudblood bitch."

Pansy looked at him alarmed. "But Draco? I'm a pureblood."

But he was too far-gone. Images of Hermione played in front of his eyes. He moved his fingers to rest inside her. She was ready and willing for him. He shifted and moved on top of her, thrusting in.

Pansy cried out in pain. He was never usually like this, what had gotten into him? She looked up at him to find his eyes were closed, a look of pleasure on his lips. She settled back. She would take what she 't the most important thing that he enjoyed himself?

_Take that Mudblood_. Draco bent his head and suckled on her breasts, each thrust taking him deeper into her, making her whimper more. _I don't care for you at all. What does it take to show you that?_ He was almost ready; he could feel her contract and release around him, pulling him closer to the brink. With a final thrust he filled her.

Quickly he rolled off and reached for his pants.

Pansy sat up, satisfied. "Oh Draco, that was amazing."

Draco looked over and for the first time saw Pansy, not Hermione. _Oh no! What have I done?_

* * *

Ron held tight to Hermione's hand as they made their way through the halls to Gryffindor tower. He looked down and smiled as he saw their hands intertwined. It felt so good to know that he never had to let go, that they had worked everything out.

Hermione looked around the corridors as they moved towards their house. She was worried. Draco had never returned to the Great Hall after he had disappeared. Where could he have gone?

Ron pulled gently on her hand jolting her and bringing her back to reality. She couldn't be thinking about him. That was what had all but ruined her relationship with Ron before; she wasn't about to let it happen for a second time. She owed it to Ron to try to make it work.

She smiled at her boyfriend and brought his hand to her lips, softly caressing it.

Ron felt a twinge in his heart. He really did have her back. Mind, body and soul.

Hermione continued down the hall, her thoughts still on the missing boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The moonlight bounced off the crystal waters of the lake. It was her private place, a place she went to when she wanted to be alone; when she wanted privacy. Tonight she came to think about where her life was taking her.

She was happy to be back a Hogwarts, even though she had not been made head girl like she had hoped she would. But she was back with her friends, her true family. And she had finally gotten her boyfriend back. She lay back on the grassy hill and looked up at the sky, lost in her thoughts.

She never heard him approach. She never saw it coming. As she closed her eyes to sigh she never felt the weight join her on the blanket. It was only when the fingers moved across her abdomen that she realized she wasn't alone.

A voice whispered seductively in her ear. "Her-mi-o-ne" as she felt soft feather- like kisses spread along her neck. Slowly she began to tremble as she bit her bottom lip and her breathing became deeper.

Without opening her eyes she turned her head, searching for lips she knew would be there. Soft lips that took hers and caressed them as they pleaded for entry, moaning she opened her mouth to them and deepened the kiss. Slowly his tongue glided past his own lips and into hers, massaging and searching every inch of her mouth.

Wrapping her arms around him Hermione pressed her body against him, rubbing against him, feeling the desire that only she had the power to stir in him. He was hers, as she was his. He reached up and slowly started to unclasp the buttons that kept her enclosed in her shirt. Starting at her chest he began to lather kisses down her as each button opened to reveal more flesh. Once the garment was off her pushed it to the side and reached behind to remove her bra. He slowly lowered each strap down her arms, his lips following the thin cotton. Once he had it off he moved away to admire he beauty. God she was a vision.

Hermione had a feeling of abandonment when he moved away from her. She opened her eyes and searched his face for explanation. When she saw that he was not leaving her yet admiring her she reached up and wrapped her arms around his body. "Where did you go?"

He smiled and kissed her lips softly. "Patience my dear, I am just admiring the view." He un-wrapped her arms from around him; leaned forward and began his slow exploration of her breasts, worshipping each nipple as she arched her back.

Pushing him off of her she followed him as he rolled over, causing her to be the one on the top. Letting her long hair fall forward she slowly removed his shirt nipping at his skin as it was exposed to her. When she reached the band of his trousers she slipped a finger in and let her fingers play on his sensitive flesh.

"You drive me crazy Mione. I want you"

"Then take me. All you ever had to do was ask."

Shedding the rest of his clothes he positioned himself above her. "I love you Hermione. I always have."

She looked up into his eyes and knew he spoke the truth. As he entered her ready and willing body she cried out. "I love you too Draco..."

* * *

Hermione sat up with a start, knocking her blankets off of her as she did. It had been a dream, just a dream. She looked around her room and took a deep breath. Why now? Why again? Why when she was trying to make it work with Ron? It was the same dream she had before, the very dream that had started her obsession with the blond haired Slytherin.

Slowly she swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She needed to walk around. She needed to think. Putting on her robe she headed out the door of her room and down the stairs to the common room.

The common room was empty, the only sound was the lapping flames of the fire as if slowly began to burn out. She sat down on one of the couches and looked into the flames. What was wrong with her? She had a boyfriend who claimed to care deeply for her and who she was trying to care deeply about. Why did her thoughts move to the one person who had caused her more grief and pain then anyone else? Sure he had begun to change in sixth year, but he was still Malfoy. Still a jerk that hated her because of the very blood that ran through her veins. So why was it that the very thought of him could send her blood boiling. Why was it that he started emotions in her that Ron never had and probably never would? Why did she desire him above all others?

A tear slipped down her cheek. She needed to go back to sleep, hopefully to rest and think on it tomorrow. Yes, maybe a new day would shred some light on the situation. She stood up and headed back up the stairs to her room. Hopefully he would not invade her dreams again.

* * *

Draco Malfoy could not understand where a dream like that had come from. He had erotic dreams before but never about the Mudblood. But it was more then a dream and that was what shook him. He felt it. It was if it had happened already and he was merely remembering.

He could still feel her touching him, could still taste her sweetness. He could still smell her desire as he moved within her. What was happening to him? This couldn't be. He wouldn't allow it, he couldn't. He closed his eyes wishing away the thoughts. But it was no use. Every time his eyes closed he saw her there. He felt her. He wanted her.

* * *

The next morning Hermione sat on her bed looking around the room. After six years of school she had adapted to waking before anyone else and enjoyed her moments of solitude.

This year she was lucky enough to be put in a room where only three seventh years slept, giving them more personal space and, when sharing a room with Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown, personal space was a blessing. Not that she didn't enjoy their gossip and giggling as much as the next girl, but a moment to just think and to be alone was a great gift to Hermione.

To her right Lavender shifted in her bed. Hermione turned and looked at the sleeping form. It had taken a lot last year to forgive Lavender for what she had done. A girl should never set out to seduce her roommate's boyfriend and Lavender had done just that. But Hermione knew that Lavender was not the only one to blame in the situation. Ron had played a vital key, as well as herself. If she hadn't pushed Ron away last year then he would have never run into the arms of another woman. Hermione had long ago accepted that it was her and her obsession that ruined her possible happiness with Ron. That was why she was willing to give him another chance to win her heart. And this time she was going to focus all of her attention on her boyfriend. Not a fantasy.

With that Hermione's thoughts once again drifted to her dream the night before. It had definitely been the most erotic of all her fantasies with him, and it was the first time he had ever said he loved her in her dreams. What did it all mean? Maybe it was because she had been thinking of Draco and what could have happened to him after he left the hall before she fell asleep. She thought about that again. Where could he have gone? Was he okay? Was he hurt? She had noticed when he left the hall that Pansy had gone missing as well. Had he run off with her? Was he with Pansy last night instead of at the feast? Was he stroking her body with his hands and kissing her neck...

She shook her head. What was she doing to herself? Why was she fantasizing about Malfoy? She had Ron now. Was she to make the same mistake she had last year when she used her obsession with Malfoy to push Ron away. She couldn't. She owed it to Ron to make it work this time. _"But what about yourself? What do you owe yourself?"_

The voice inside her head echoed in her ears. Was it trying to tell her that maybe she didn't really want to be with Ron? She didn't love him the way he loved her right now, but that feeling could grow. It could develop into a deep love. Oh, who was she kidding, she had tried this all before. Her thoughts settled on the letter and poem Ron had given her on the train. He was sincere. He loved her and as one of her best friends wasn't it worth it to see if love could grow. She had once fancied herself in love with Ron before; it was possible she could love him again. But a thought nagged at her soul. Had she gotten back with Ron for the right reasons? Was she ready to give him another chance or anyone a chance or was she still attracted to Malfoy?

"Morning Hermione. Have you been up long?"

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head. "Not long at all Lavender. I really just sat up moments ago. Are you ready to go to class?"

Lavender shook her head. "How can you even suggest that? We have potions first thing. What a way to start the year."

Hermione laughed and pushed the covers off of her. Her thoughts would have to wait until she had another moment alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Morning class. I trust that you have all read chapters one through four as assigned over the summer and are now quite capable and ready to begin today's lesson as outlined in the course syllabus."

In Professor Snape's class there was no welcome back speech or how was your summer conversation like in some of the other classes. Draco found this to be a comforting thing. He hated all that share your feelings crap and was eager to get back into learning his favorite subject. Besides it wasn't like he could ever be honest during those "summer" chats. He never knew what to answer. He could never turn around and say "Well I listened to stories about how my father tortured, raped and murdered muggles on most days and then at night when he was bored he would either beat me or my mother into a pulp." No he could never say that. So Snape's class was a welcome relief. He looked around the room. Most of the students had a look of dread on their faces. More then likely they had not read the assigned readings and were not prepared for the lesson that morning.

His gaze stopped wandering around the room at the table where Hermione sat between her two bodyguards. He never fell back asleep after waking from his dream the night before. He sat up contemplating where the dream came from, besides every time he closed his eyes he imagined how the dream would have ended had it continued. As he looked at her he realized he had never really looked at her before. She looked so serious as she poured over the book in front of her. And then her expression changed. Weasley whispered something into her ear and she turned to look at him with concern. It was the same look of concern she had given to him in Diagon alley when she came upon him.

Draco closed his eyes and thought back to that day. The day she had looked upon him with no fear and loathing. It was as if they had been friends for years and the grudge between houses no longer existed. It was just the two of them and her look contained only genuine concern and affection. She had been the first person, other then his mother, to look at him in such a manner. What would it take for her to look on him again like that?

"_Snap out of it. You are a Malfoy and Malfoy's hate Mudblood's."_ But it was no use. She was the kind of person that invaded your thoughts and haunted your dreams. She had haunted his dreams last night. Just picturing that body, her arms wrapped around him as she cried in pleasure, pleasure that he had created. For years now he had tried to look away and think of her as worth less then himself, but he obsession had become to difficult to bare. Granted, it had gotten easier when she had started dating Weasley but that had not made it go away. Despite blood and heritage he wanted her and after seeing the vixen she had developed into he knew he had to have her.

His gaze turned back to her face. She had a look of innocence, of purity. At first it had been an obsession to take that purity away from her, but slowly it had turned into a desire. She smiled at something Potter said and looked around the room. Draco looked away, not daring to be caught staring at her. He focused his attention back to Snape.

* * *

"What a morning. I seriously think that Snape is worse this year then last. What do you think Hermione?"

Hermione tried to turn her attention back to the conversation before her. "Sorry Ginny. I wasn't paying attention. What were you going on about?"

"Really Hermione, what is going on with you? You don't seem to be totally here."

Hermione looked down the Great hall towards the Slytherin table. Sitting at the end was the object of her search. He was talking to his goons. Slowly Pansy came over sat down and started rubbing herself up next to him. Hermione looked away not daring to be caught looking. "I don't know Ginny. I guess a lot is going on in my head. You do know that we have out N.E.W.T.S. this year."

"Just like you to be worried about your exams the first day of school. I was just mentioning that I think that Snape is worse this year then last."

Hermione nodded. "Possibly. Where is your brother?"

Ginny smiled. "The real reason you are so distracted finally shows itself. I am so glad the two of you got back together. I really think you are meant to be together. You're the perfect couple. Well next to Harry and I."

Rolling her eyes Hermione looked towards the entrance to the Hall where he boyfriend and best friend had just entered. "Speaking of the devil, they just got here."

Harry walked up behind Ginny and put his hands over her eyes, "Guess who?"

"Well let me see. I recognize the voice so it has to be a man I spend a lot of time with. Neville... No. That doesn't seem quite right. I know Dean. No wait that can't be it. Hermione can you give me a hint."

Harry took his hands off her eyes. "You know Gin you can really ruin a man's self esteem by doing something like that."

Ginny smiled. "I knew it was you. I just thought it would make the game more fun if I didn't let you know that right away." She stood up and kissed him quickly. Turning around she looked at her brother. "Hi Ron. Why don't you sit down?"

Ron looked at his sister, then his girlfriend and smiled. "Sure."

Ron sat down next to his girlfriend and put his hand on her thigh. "How was your morning Herm?"

Hermione cringed. She hated that nickname. She was going to have to remind him of that fact later. "Not bad I really enjoy arithmetry so it was good to be back in class especially after potions. Ginny was just commenting that she thinks Snape is worse this year then last."

Ron nuzzled her neck. "I agree. Herm... do you think I could have some time with you alone?"

"Ron, lunch is just about to be served. Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah I guess."

Hermione looked at her boyfriend. She knew that he wanted to fool around. It was just like the first time around when they dated. He rushed into everything. After the first time he asked her out he tried to snog with her within an hour, but she held him back. This time she was sure he'd try the same thing because of what happened on the train, but she wasn't so sure it was what she wanted. The voice in her head this morning had her thinking that maybe she got back together with him for the wrong reasons. He said he loved her, but was she in love with him. Was it enough to keep them together this time? She was trying to put in an effort but her thoughts kept drifting back to the blond across the hall.

* * *

Draco pushed his lunch across his plate with his fork. So far his classes were going great. As always, Snape praised him in potions for his skills and knowledge of the subject. It was the only think he found useful about being a Malfoy; he knew all the tricks of the trade in two subjects. One being potions, the other Defense against the dark arts. He looked at his schedule, no DADA that afternoon but he did notice something that angered him. The stupid mandatory muggle studies class. What the hell did he need muggle studies for? And worse it was with Gryffindor, the muggle lover's house.

Looking up he moved his sight to the Gryffindor house table. It was a common thing for him to do since he had started to loathe his father and step back from Slytherin activities. He would never admit it but he often envied the house for their closeness and loyalty to each other. Sometimes he wondered if he would have the close friendships if he had been placed in a different house. Slytherin was not a close house. Sure they would defend one another because they were Slytherin, but there was no real loyalty to each other. He knew anyone of them would stab him in the back if they didn't fear his father. He was feared because he was a Malfoy. People followed him because of his blood not because they liked him. Even Pansy was the same. She wanted to be the next Mrs. Malfoy, but she did not love him. She wanted power, which was the Slytherin flaw.

He had once been the same. But that had all changed in his sixth year at Hogwarts when Dumbledore had called him into his office to talk. Dumbledore had showed him a nightmare that could be if he didn't change his ways. A great Seer had come to visit Hogwarts and had left behind a vision of the future in a pensive. The vision showed Draco dead, his body a mangled mess, sliced up and used for potions and spells by none other then Voldemort himself. He had needed the blood of a pure wizard, a Wizard so evil that the blood that flowed though his heart would be the end of all muggles. Draco had closed his eyes, asking Dumbledore to make it go away. When he opened them he saw a picture of how the world would be if this came to pass. He saw Potter and Weasley dead, their skin removed from their bodies for all to see what would happen to those who defied the dark lord. But worst of all he saw every witch stripped of their wands, given no rights, beat and tortured. He saw his mother beat to death by his father. And that he could not bear. He knew he had to protect her as she had tried to protect him his whole life. He had been about to declare is loyalty to Dumbledore the day his father declared he had switched sides. After that he didn't need to declare a side. The war quickly came to head and with information Lucius had past on, Potter had destroyed the Dark lord.

His gaze moved through the table until he rested on Granger. What was it about her that drew him to her? She was sexy, he admitted that, but she had a pull on him before her transformation. It was near the end of last year that he began to notice her. He thought back to his dream the night before. It was still vividly etched into his mind. But he knew it wasn't that he cared for her. It wasn't possible. He was a Malfoy and she was a Mudblood. The match would never be accepted, besides as a Malfoy he could never really care about anyone anyway. He watched as Weasley nuzzled her neck and a twinge of something he had never felt before moved through him. He needed to get her out of his system. He turned back to his food and began to eat.

* * *

The Muggle studies room was nothing like what the students had expected. All the other classes had rows of tables that students sat in and faced forward. This room was set up with its desks in a circle, a table in the middle. Along the walls were pictures of muggle things and places.

As the students filed in a small podgy woman stepped into the middle of the circle. "Welcome class. I am professor Pearl. Many of you I have never met, some of you I have. Before you sit down I have two rules in my room. Rule number one. All wands must be kept in a cubbyhole and may not be used during class time. Rule number two. There is no such thing as magic or any references to it in this room. Do I make myself clear?" Slowly the students nodded. "Good now if you look at the desks there are name plates etched into the tops, please sit at the desk with your name on it."

Hermione turned to the wall with the cubbyholes and found the one marked "H. Granger." She placed her wand inside and began to search the circle of desks for her name. When she found it she sat down and looked at the two desks next to her to see whom she was sitting next to. On her right she read the name "Dean Thomas" a fellow muggle and Gryffindor. She turned to look to her left and met the cold blue-eyed stare of her classmate.

"Hello Granger. Fancy meeting you here."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Malfoy."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione sat down in her desk and turned away from the piercing blue eyes taunting her. Why did she have to be seated next to him? Why, after all she went through last year and then with the dream the night before, did she have to be so close to him?

"Alright class, I want you to lift the tops of your desks and take out a pencil and notepad." Professor Pearl stood in the middle of the circle of desks.

Hermione lifted the top of her desk and quickly found the items asked for. As she lowered her desktop her arm brushed the arm of the person next to her.

"Look Mudblood, I know I'm irresistible but please try to contain yourself and don't touch me."

"Like it was by my own desire Malfoy. Get over yourself. The desks are extremely close together."

She turned her head and looked around the circle at her classmates. It was easy to tell who was muggle born and who was a pureblood. Those who had any contact with the muggle world were sitting at their desks with their hands on the two items requested by their teacher. Those who had never heard of a muggle pencil were still searching around in the desk looking for what they thought might be a pencil. Looking over at Ron she saw him holding a hi-lighter and sighing with relief for finding it.

Giggling she looked down at her own desk. Any smart person would just look over at what a muggle born had pulled out of the desk and pulled out the same thing. Not Ron though, he had to do it on his own.

* * *

Draco rummaged around the desk looking for a "pencil". What the hell was a pencil anyway? How on earth could this professor expect all students to know what it was that she wanted them to find. He was about to give up when he heard a giggle from beside him.

He glared at the witch beside him. "What the hell is so funny Mudblood?"

"You and all the rest of the purebloods in the room" She shook her head. "All it would take is glancing to the desk next to you to see what it was I pulled out of my desk, but you are so stubborn that you won't even do that."

Draco's face softened. Why did she have to be so damn cocky and smart? Not to mention beautiful. He knew she was right, although he would never admit it. All it would have taken would be to look and see what she grabbed. The only problem was that every time he looked at her he thought of the dream from the night before. Her hands roaming his body, the feel of her skin under his fingertips, images flooded his mind.  
His gaze moved over her body. Was her skin as soft as he dreamed, was her long red hair as silky? He fought the urge to reach over and find out.

"Malfoy, what's your problem?"

Draco snapped out of it. "None of your god damn business Granger. Why don't you just keep to yourself?"

Hermione couldn't help but notice that his flawless white skin was slowly turning red. "What's wrong with you? Why are you blushing?"

"Don't talk to me. You aren't worthy of it."

Hermione was about to respond when Professor Pearl spoke up "Does everyone have the items I requested yet?"

"But professor," Lavender spoke up "Some of us don't know what those are."

"I know dear. It was a test to see how much you have to learn this year. Now a pencil is just like a quill but it is yellow with a bit of black lead...."

Draco couldn't pay attention. His mind drifted as he began to think of the beauty next to him.

* * *

"What an awesome class. We're going to learn so much about muggles this year. Dad will be excited."

Harry smiled at Ron. Knowing how much Mr. Weasley was obsessed with Muggles he had no doubt Ron was going to go home during holidays to teach his dad about things.

"Is it really that good Harry, or is Ron just being a jerk about it?"

Classes had let out and now the trio were sitting in the Great Hall with Ginny eating dinner. "It's okay Gin. I mean for people like Hermione and me it's a bit of a bore, but Ron seems to like it."

Ron smiled at his sister then turned to his girlfriend. "What did you think Herm? Wasn't Professor Pearl a great teacher?"

Hermione thought back to muggle studies class. Who could remember whether or not it was a good class or not? All she could remember was her skin heating up when her arm brushed Malfoy's. Then the feeling she got in the pit of her stomach when his glare softened and she had a glance of the man behind the monster he was pretending to be. She looked at Ron knowing he was expecting an answer and soon. "I guess Ron. I mean like Harry said though, it is quite a bore to anyone who grew up with this sort of stuff."

Ron looked slightly insulted. "What's this? The great Hermione Granger found class boring. Someone call the Daily Profit this is a story worth printing."

"Ron, don't be like that. I just meant that as fascinating as you found the class, I know all this stuff already. I mean I know what a pencil is. I just wish we had spent the class doing other things then identifying what was in the desk. It was insulting to the muggle born students."

Harry looked at her; shocked she had said what she had. "Herm. When did you become such a snob? You know that was for the benefits of everyone in the class. Now next class we won't have to wait for everyone to guess what a pencil is."

"I guess. I'm sorry. I think I need to lay down for a bit. Will you excuse me?" Hermione stood up and started to walk to the entrance of the Great Hall.

Ron grabbed her arm as she walked by. "Do you want some company?"

She shook her head, "No that's okay." She looked at Ron, she knew that that hurt him; they hadn't spent much time alone since they got back together. But she didn't know what she wanted to do about them yet. If she allowed him to come with her he may get the wrong idea. And the problem was that she didn't know what the right idea was.

"I need to be alone Ron, please understand." She looked at him and smiled.

"Okay Herm, I'll come check on you later." He was hurt but he wasn't going to fuck up this time around. If she needed space he'd give it to her.

Hermione nodded and started towards the door. As she reached it she glanced back, yet not at the Gryffindor table, but at Slytherin, at a particular Slytherin. She had to sort a few things out.

* * *

Not that he was staring at her the whole meal, Draco couldn't help but notice when Granger got up to leave the hall. It was only halfway though the meal and none of her other friends had gotten up to leave with her. Sure Weasel had stopped her, but she still went out on her own. Not only that, she had looked back at him, Draco Malfoy, when she left. He knew he should be angry. What right did she have to look at him? She was beneath him.

_Yeah, you keep telling yourself that._

Draco shook his head. This voice inside of his head was too much. Of course she was. She was a muggle born. _Muggle born??? What happened to Mudblood Draco? I thought she was a Mudblood?_

Draco stood up.

"Where are you going Draco?"

"It's none of your business Pansy."

He walked away from the table and towards the door.

Pansy wasn't going to let him get away that easily. She had worked to long and hard to get him where she wanted him and after the night before in the abandoned classroom she knew she had him. He had never held her with such passion and she could see the love in his eyes. Sure he had said some strange things but everyone says things in the heat of passion don't they. She got up and followed him out of the hall, careful to not let him see her.

* * *

Ron lifted his fork and ate the last of his potatoes. He looked over at Ginny and Harry who were quietly whispering to each other. He put his fork down and stood up. "You know what I think I'm going to go and make sure Hermione is okay. See you both later."

Harry nodded. "Sure mate. See you."

After Ron left the table Ginny turned to her boyfriend. "Did you see that Harry. She totally brushed off my brother."

Harry looked at her. He had no idea who or what she was talking about. But just as he was going to ask she continued. "And then to make matters worse she turned and stared over at the Slytherin table as she left. Who does she think she is? Did she get back together with Ron just to make him pay for what he did last year?"

At least this time he knew whom she was talking about. "Gin, I really don't think Hermione is like that. She got back together with him because she still has feelings for him and wanted to give him another chance. And we know he has feelings for her. He messed up and she realizes that and she is willing to make it work. But I don't think she's completely forgiven him. I think she may be keeping her distance until she knows he's trustworthy, that's all. And I don't think she was staring at Slytherin. Why would she do that?"

Ginny shook her head. Of course, Hermione would have never confided her feelings about Malfoy to Harry. But she had confided in her ex- boyfriends sister. Ginny knew all about Hermione's insecurities over Malfoy and the downfall of her relationship with Ron last year. Could it be that she had feelings for the Slytherin prince?

"Gin. I don't know about you but I really don't want to spend my night fretting about Ron and Hermione." He gently stroked her thigh with the back of his hand. "Can't you think of something we could do?"

Ginny smiled and looked at her boyfriend "I can think of a lot of things I would rather do, just the two of us." _But I will definitely get to the bottom of this. I have to know what Hermione's plans are. I can't let Ron get hurt._

* * *

Hermione walked slowly down the hall towards Gryffindor tower. She really wasn't that tired; she just needed to get her wits about her. It was impossible to think when she was sitting next to Ron and envisioning Malfoy in her thoughts. She rubbed her face with her hands. What was she going to do? She wanted to give Ron another chance. She did forgive him for last year and even took responsibility for it happening. She wanted to make it work for Ron's sake; she owed it to him to let him know she didn't blame him for anything. And he was trying so hard. She couldn't hurt him. She couldn't.

_But what about what you need and want Hermione. You don't love him, you are with him out of obligation and that isn't fair to you._

Hermione stopped and leaned against the corridor wall. Closing her eyes she tried to drown out the voice in her head. But it was so difficult. What if it was right? Was she only with Ron because of an obligation she felt she owed? No. That couldn't be it. She loved Ron, and she always had. He was the boy who helped save her from a mountain troll, the man who spit up slugs trying to defend her from Malfoy. It had always been Ron.

_Yes but what if things had changed. What if the past isn't enough to keep you together? And what of your attraction to Draco?_

Draco! Since when had she ever thought of him like that? He was always Malfoy, the ultimate jerk who tried to make every day miserable for her. Sure he was sexy and she wanted to get behind the jerk but... wait did she just admit that she thought he was sexy. She had. She held her head in her hands. What was she going to do now? Slowly she sunk to the floor.

* * *

Draco made his way down the hall that he thought led to Gryffindor tower. No one actually knew the way to dormitories other then their own but he had a suspicion that it was down this hall. He had to find her. He had to know what spell she had cast over him to not let him get her out of his mind.

He found her crumpled on the floor against the wall near a statue of the goddess Athena. "Typical Gryffindor," he thought to himself, "right next to another genius." He walked up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Get up Granger. I need to talk to you."

Hermione lifted her head, tears running down her cheeks, her eyes red and bloodshot. "What the hell do you want Malfoy. I can't recall anything I need to talk to you about."

Draco took in her face. She'd been crying, but why? He reached out his hand and let his finger catch a tear as it slid down her cheek. Panic filled her eyes and he quickly pulled his hand away.

"What..?"

"Look Granger. I need to know what kind of hex you put on me. I know you cast one and I need you to stop it now."

Hermione stood up and straightened her robes. "What the hell are you talking about?" she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I never cast any hex against you Malfoy. I think you've lost your mind."

"You bitch. I know you did. It's the only explanation. I want you to stop it right now."

Had he lost his mind? What was he going on about?

Draco gripped her arm tighter. "I am loosing patience Granger."

"I don't know what you are talking about Malfoy. Really I don't."

Draco relaxed his grip and looked at the girl in front of him. Could she be lying? He looked into her eyes to see if he could tell. Her eyes were filled with confusion. Blast her. She was telling the truth, but then what was the explanation for his dreams of her, or the fact that he couldn't get her out of his mind.

Hermione rubbed her arm where he had gripped it. "What is your problem Malfoy? Why would you think I hexed you?"

"My dreams, my thoughts, I can't control them."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. What was he going on about? Did he think she was controlling his thoughts? Why on earth would she do that?

He continued. "I just don't understand why I can't stop thinking about you…"

Hermione's head snapped up. "Excuse me."

Draco realized what he had just confessed. "…You and potter hurting me that is."

"No I don't think that was what you were going to say; otherwise you would have confronted Harry as well." Her voice got softer and a glimmer of hope shined in her eyes. "You're thinking about me?"

"Look Granger..."

Hermione composed herself. She wasn't going to let him play with her anymore. "No you look Malfoy. I've had enough of you taunting me and playing games just tell me what you think it is I have done to you. Why would you think I'm controlling your thoughts?"

"You really want to know Granger. I'll show you." He reached up and grabbed her and lowered his mouth to hers.

* * *

"Looking for your Mudblood bitch Weasley?"

"What's it to you Parkinson? And why the hell would you care. Why aren't you off shagging your death eater lover?"

Pansy smiled. "I wish I was but he left the hall shortly after your little whore, so I'm looking for him."

"Hermione is not a whore." Ron could feel himself turning red with anger. "You take that back."

"That's right, she couldn't be. You cheated on her because she wouldn't put out. So she's a prude then."

Ron balled his hands into fists. "I'd hit you if you weren't a girl."

"Oh Weasley. I 'm so scared. Why don't you...?" She turned her head, distracted by something going on down the hall.

Ron glared at her. "Why don't I what?"

"Well I guess you were right Weasley, your Mudblood isn't a prude."

Ron turned to look where Pansy was looking. "Oh Herms," tears welled up in his eyes, "how could you?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_She slowly closed her eyes as his mouth lowered to hers. She waited for contact._

_"Are you sure you want me to show you Granger?"_

_She nodded. Lightly his lips contacted hers. Gently at first then harder as the pressure to deepen the kiss became more urgent._

_This is wrong. I should push him away. I should have never told him to show me. But it was what she wanted, what she had always wanted. She melted into his arms succumbing to the kiss, giving as much as she was taking. He nibbled at her lower lip. Taking that as a sign she opened up to him._

_She had dreamed of this moment, now it was happening. She moved her arms around him and slowly started caressing his back._

_Draco felt like he was going to die. Here he was finally kissing the one woman who could torment his thoughts as well as his every waking moment. If only every moment could be this blissful._

_They broke apart reluctantly. "Draco, we should go somewhere more private."_

_He only nodded, afraid of breaking the spell that had woven around them. He took her hand as she led him away._

* * *

Hermione shook her head. She had to stop her daydreams about Draco Malfoy. They were beginning to be too much, especially since she had pushed Malfoy away, not kissed him.

** Flash Back**

"You really want to know Granger. I'll show you." He reached up and grabbed her and lowered his mouth to hers.

Hermione moved her arm and shoved with all her might. She wasn't going to let him kiss her in some delusional anger. If it was going to happen it wasn't going to happen like this. "Look Malfoy, I don't know what you are trying to do but you have some nerve thinking you can kiss me."

"Kiss you. You are delusional." Draco stepped back trying to recover himself from what almost happened. "It was you and that magic I was talking about. You better stop it Granger. You will never be with me, not even by magic."

"Be with you, you were the one about to jump me in the hall you bloody wanker."

"As if. Just stay away from me Granger."

** End Flash back**

What was wrong with her? She had pushed him away and yet here she was still imaging what it would have been like if she had let him. Would he have taken her up in his arms? Would he have answered all her dreams? Would he have told her that he loved her and would never hurt her?

_Wait a minute. Why would I want him to tell me he loved me? It's not like I care about him. I love Ron._

Oh who was she kidding? She didn't love Ron. She didn't even want to be with him anymore. It was time to end the charade. She would just have to tell him that although she cared about him, and no longer blamed him for what happened the year before, she couldn't get over the image of seeing him and Lavender. She didn't trust him and that was that. She had gotten back together with him for all the wrong reasons.

Hermione moved to stand from her seat on the floor. After Malfoy had stormed off she had sunk back to the ground to compose herself and had ended up daydreaming.

As she rose she was pushed to the ground again.

"Well looky who we have here. It's Potters Mudblood boys. What shall we do with her?"

Hermione looked up at her assailants. "Crabbe, Goyle, Delecoix."

Michael Delecoix took her arm and pulled her to her feet. "Hello Granger. You looked so sweet sitting there on the floor we thought we might come and have a taste. You've changed. You're not the bookworm you used to be. If you weren't a filthy Mudblood I would almost say you were sexy, but alas…"

"Let me go Delecoix."

Michael reached for a strand of her hair and twirled it around his fingers. "Or what?" he turned to his companions. "Watch out for people coming. I'm going to sample a bit of what Weasley has."

Fear blazed in Hermione's eyes. What did he think he was going to do to her?  
Micheal pushed her against the wall and brought his lips to hers. Struggling she tried to push him away and free herself from the situation.

"Oh Mudblood. Don't you like it?" He reached under her robes and grabbed her thigh. "It'll only hurt if you fight it."

Just as he reached to open her robes an arm reached and pulled him off of her.

"That's enough Delecoix. Get off of her."

"Sorry man, I didn't know you had a vested interest in this one. If she's yours why didn't you just say so?"

Draco looked at the boy in front of him. He couldn't tell him the truth. "What I want and what I have are of no concern of yours. Are you forgetting who I am?"

Michael shook his head. "Sorry. Come one boys." He looked at Draco "I'll see you back in the common room."

As the group of boys sauntered down the hall Hermione crumpled to the floor once again. She looked up at her savior. "Why?"

"Don't feel so special Granger, I dropped a book out of my bag when you so forcefully pushed me away and I came back for it. That's all."

But it wasn't. When Draco had turned the corner and saw Michael on top of her he had a reaction he never could have foreseen. Rage moved through his body combined with a feeling of hate for the boy. How dare he think that he could force himself onto her?

_But isn't that what you want?_

No it wasn't. He wanted her completely. He knew that Weasley hadn't had her, he went to someone else for that the year before. No she was pure and for the first time in his life Draco wanted something that no one had ever had. But it was more then that. He wanted her. He felt a need to protect her.

"Why are you staring at me like that Malfoy?"

Draco bit his upper lip. "Are you okay?"

Hermione was shaken by the change in his demeanor. Wasn't this the guy who had just told her he had only come back for the book? He looked at her the same way he did when he was concerned about her wrist at Diagon Alley. It was a look of compassion, of caring. "I'm fine. A little shaken though."

Draco offered his hand to help her up from the ground. When she just stared at it he looked at her. "It's a hand, not a snake Granger. I'm just offering to help you up."

Hermione smiled. "I know it's not a snake. I'm just surprised you offered it." She reached up and took his hand in hers.

A jolt moved through Draco's body. His breath became shallow. She looked so helpless looking up at him through her big brown eyes. He pulled her up. "There now I can get on with my night. Good day Granger."

Hermione grabbed her hand and started to massage her wrist. Draco cringed. It was still bruised from that day at Diagon alley. How could he be so careless? Hermione followed his eyes. "It doesn't hurt. It's just still colored a bit, that's all."

"I know."

"Malfoy, are you alright. I mean from what happened that day?"

"Look Granger like I said I don't know what you think you saw that day but."

"But nothing. Look you helped me tonight. I can't even imagine why but you did. If you ever need to talk to anyone about what happened that day you come see me."

"Thanks"

"No problem. Can I have my hand back now?"

Draco looked down and realized he still held her hand in his. Her fingers entwined with his. He got the feeling that was where they were supposed to be. Just as he was about to let go he heard a male voice not too far away.

"Oh Moine, how could you?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Explaining to Ron what had happened between Malfoy and herself had been difficult. For some reason she didn't want to betray Malfoy's trust, but at the same time she didn't want to hurt Ron. No matter what had occurred between them he was still her best friend and, for the time being, her boyfriend.

_"That's something you have to deal with sometime soon as well."_ She thought to herself. _"Are you going to stay with Ron, or have you decided he isn't the one you want? And if he isn't the one you want then is there someone else?"_

The problem was that she didn't know what it was that she wanted. After Ron had found her in the hall with Malfoy he had stormed away in anger, glaring at every student who passed in his way. She had followed him to Gryffindor tower and now was sitting in the seventh year boys' dormitory trying to smooth things over with the one person she didn't know how she felt about.

_"But Ron isn't the only one you don't know how you feel about. There is more then one person that could possible own your heart."_ the voice in her head wouldn't stop.

"So." Ron took her hands in his. "You weren't actually, voluntarily holding his hand then. He had just helped you up after he stopped a bunch of Slytherins from attacking you?"

"That's what I've been telling you Ron. Michael Delecoix grabbed me and tried to... I don't even know what he was going to do. All he said was it was time to sample some of what you were having. I think he was going to try to rape me."

Ron brought her fingertips to his lips and gently kissed them. "I'm sorry Moine. I don't know how that must have been for you. I am sorry that you had to go through that. The only thing I don't understand is why Malfoy helped you. Why would he send the Slytherins away and then why would he lend a hand to help you up?"

Hermione closed her eyes. "I don't know Ron. I guess eh felt sorry for me, or maybe it was because of what I saw in Diagon Alley."

Ron's eyes widened. "What did you see in Diagon Alley?"

"Nothing." Hermione knew she had made a mistake. She wasn't planning on telling Ron about what had happened when she left him to look for Harry. She knew she had to distract Ron. She pulled her hand away from his and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ron honey. I really don't want to talk about Malfoy anymore." She purred into his ear. "Is there anything I can do to make up for what you saw in the hall?"

Ron smiled. There were lots of things she could do for him, but he didn't want to push her to do something she wasn't ready for. That was what had caused problems between them the last time. No he wanted her to be the one to make the first move to move it to the next level. "Well Mione, I can think of a few things." Ron tilted his face to meet hers.

Slowly Hermione closed her eyes as Ron began feathering her face with soft kisses. Starting at her temple he moved across her forehead, down her cheek and finally settled right above her lips. "You know Moine, I think I'm the luckiest wizard in Hogwarts right now. I have you."

Hermione barely had time to nod before Ron's lips met hers.

* * *

The three Slytherin boys were sitting around the common room when Draco stormed in through the portrait. "What the hell did you think you were doing out there Delecoix!"

Michael looked up from his potions essay. "Draco my man, what's the problem?"

"I'll tell you what the problem is you imbecile. You were in the middle of the hall, close to where the entrance to Gryffindor tower is, attempting to rape the best friend of Potter. What the hell has come over you? You could have been caught." Draco was fuming. Not for any of the reasons he had just given, but what right did Delecoix think he had touching Granger like that. Granger was his, and only his.

_"Whoa."_ Draco said to himself. _"Did you just say that Granger is yours?"_

Michael stood up. "Settle down Malfoy. If I didn't know better I would think you were more upset that I was about to have her then at the thought of me getting caught over it."

"That's absurd." Trying to control his rage he grabbed Michael by his collar. "She is a worthless Mudblood. Not even worth my time, or yours. My job is to protect the members of my house."

Prying Draco's hand from around the material of his robe, Michael smiled. "Mudblood or not, she is the hottest piece of ass in this school. Why the hell should Weasley be the only one to sample her sweetness? I mean, just look at her body. Last year she wore nothing but baggy clothes under her robes, and Draco man, she was barely wearing anything under there today. I mean, I had my hands under there and all I felt was skin, not cloth. She's just a flower waiting for a real man to pick her up and show her what she's been missing out on."

Draco let go of Michael's robe. "Just don't do it near Gryffindor tower where Potter can come by." Trying to save some composure he turned towards the stairs and up to his room.

Halfway up the stairs he heard Michael call up "Hey Draco, her lips taste as sweet as they look too."

* * *

Feeling her back press against the mattress of Ron's bed, Hermione knew it was time to either stop things or slow them down before it went too far. "Ron, maybe we should go find Harry and Ginny."

Ron mumbled something and pressed his lips to hers again. His tongue moved hungrily past her lips and began to explore. God she tasted good. Almost like the strawberry's they had for desert. But then again she hadn't stayed that long in the hall. He moved his hands and opened the clasp on her robes. Immediately his fingers met with flesh. Ron lifted his lips from hers and looked down. "My God, she's wearing next to nothing." He thought to himself. "She's totally ready for the next step. If this isn't a sign then I don't know what is."

Hermione had no idea what Ron had said but she knew he wasn't going to be stopping anytime soon. Oh how she wished she hadn't worn the belly shirt she had that morning. But Lavender had said that it looked good and if you couldn't feel sexy under your robes then what was the point of living. But then again that was Lavender for you. Ron lowered his head to stomach and started kissing and caressing her.

"Ron I really think we should go find Harry and Ginny."

Ron ignored her. He wanted to kiss and suckle every inch of her flesh. He reached down and started to stroke her through her skirt.

Hermione was frightened. What was the point of Malfoy saving her from one possible rape, only to be taken advantage of by her boyfriend. She tried to push Ron's hands away from their task.

"Come on Moine. I know you like it. Can't we just play for a while?" Ron met her eyes and pleaded. "I promise you we'll have fun."

"Ronald Weasley if you don't let me up right now."

"Shhhh." Ron pressed his finger against her lips. "You'll ruin the moment." He gripped her hands in one of his and let his other hand roam down to her skirt again.

"Ron." Tears welled up in her eyes. ".Please." She struggled against him, but all his years of playing quidditch had made him stronger then her.

"Hey Ron!"

Hermione closed her eyes. That was Harry and he was looking for Ron. That meant he was on his way up to the dorms. She smiled when she heard the door click open.

"Oops. Sorry mate. I'll just wait for you downstairs."

Hermione seized this opportunity. "No that's okay Harry. I'll go."

Ron let go of her and she got up to leave. He never even noticed the tears slowly making their way down her cheek. But Harry did.

* * *

Once in the safety and privacy of his own room Draco sat down on his bed. What was going on? Why on earth was he thinking of her like this. He shouldn't be worrying about her, or thinking of her and what he'd like to do to her.

_"Why not Draco? It's not like you believe all that crap that you spout out in the halls in front of your friends. You would have killed Delecoix if he had actually hurt her and you know it."_

Draco closed his eyes and fell back onto the bed. Why did it have to be like this. Why was she plaguing his thoughts? It's not like he cared for her. He was a Malfoy, how many times did he have to remind himself that Malfoy's don't care about anyone about themselves? They are incapable of love. Wait a minute did he just say love. Did he love her, or believe himself to be in love with her? No. He couldn't be. He was incapable of that.

But then again, there had to be a reason for what he was feeling. Although he figured it couldn't be love, he knew it wasn't lust either. He was beyond that. He had passed just lust last year.

So then what was it? He knew it was time to figure it out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry's eyes down the corridor looking for a familiar brown and red head. He had wanted to talk to Hermione that morning about her tears the night before but she hadn't come down for breakfast. There was a chance he could catch her before she headed to potions that morning but so far he hadn't seen her.

He sighed. "Oh Moine, where are you?"

"Lost your Mudblood whore Potter?"

Harry looked up at the group of boys in front of him. "Deleciox." He sneered. "What the hell do you want?"

Michael smiled. "I just wanted you to know what you were missing Potter. Or maybe you aren't missing it. Is she giving you some of the action as well as Weasley."

"What are you talking about?"

"That Mudblood Granger. She's quite the piece of ass. I mean she takes as good as she gives. Last night when she begged me to screw her I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. I mean you must know though. I'm sure that she gives you a piece of it as well. She's pretty sweet."

"That's enough Deleciox!"

Harry turned his head to see Draco standing to the right of Michael. His regular sneer directed towards his fellow Slytherin.

"Hey Draco. I was just letting Potter know that I appreciated how he and Weasley had trained their little friend. Quite the experience."

"I said that was enough. Us Slytherins are supposed to keep each other's secrets. We never rat to another house nor do we flaunt our exploits."

Michael smiled. Draco wasn't mad that he was bugging Potter, just like the night before he was protecting his house. "Yeah I forgot. Sorry. Potter." He nodded and headed into the classroom.

Harry looked at Draco. "Malfoy. What the hell was he talking about? If I ever find out that you, or any member of your house did anything to Hermione, you'll be sorry."

"Calm down Potter, no one in Slytherin is doing anything to Granger that she didn't ask for."

Harry glared at his schoolmate. A flash of regret glimmered in the grey eyes. If Harry didn't know better he would think that it was hurting Malfoy to be talking about Hermione like that. "Whatever Malfoy. You've been warned."

"Harry"

Harry turned his head in the direction the voice came from.

"Hermione!"

* * *

Draco had woken that morning with a terrible headache. After he had returned to his rooms the night before he had lay down and tried to sleep. But it wasn't possible. Images of Hermione flashed through his head. Her eyes haunted his dreams. The first image was of her in Diagon alley that first day he had seen her new look. She had looked at him with her wide brown eyes, widened by fear. The next image was of her as he moved to kiss her the night before. Her brown eyes laced with nervousness and surprise. The last image that came to him was of her in Deleciox's arms, her eyes on the verge of tears as she tried to push him off of her.

Damn that boy for hurting her. He had no right to push himself onto her. She was his. And no one touched what belonged to a Malfoy.

That was the thought that had kept him up for the majority of the night. It was the thought that consumed him when he closed his eyes and brought the images of her to his mind. She was his. He wanted her. He wanted her despite her heritage, despite everything he had been taught by his father to believe about muggleborns. He wanted her.

But as he knew from before he went to his rooms, it wasn't lust that brought her to his thoughts. Sure she was beautiful. She was more then that. The way her hair fell in front of her face when she was deep in thought, the way her eyes lit up when she smiled at something Potter or Weasley had said. Oh she was beautiful all right. But it was more then that. He respected her. Her beauty, her poise, her intellect; even the way she reached out to comfort him even after she had been attacked. She had just been assaulted and there she was thinking about someone other then herself. He knew she was brave, but not only that, she was strong. Much stronger then he ever could be. She was everything he had ever wanted. More then he could hope for.

It kept him up all night. His brain telling him it was wrong to feel this way about her. That she was beneath him, that it could never be. She was Weasley's. But despite all that he had come to the only conclusion he could draw. He was going to fall in love with her, if he wasn't already.

His father's voice sneered at the back of his head. "But Draco, she's a worthless Mudblood. Not worthy of you. Besides that it is impossible for you to love. A Malfoy knows not the meaning of the word."

Draco pushed the thought out of his mind and thought back to what his mother had said to him the day before. "Anything is possible if you believe enough, anything. Promise me you won't close your heart."

Draco stood up and looked in the mirror. His mother was right. It had to be possible. It was the only explanation for what he felt. "I promise mother. I couldn't promise that day because I didn't think it was possible. But I swear to you now that I will never close my heart to love. I can't. I think love is already forcing it's way in."

Slowly he dressed and went down to the great hall for breakfast. He hoped to see her, and yet at the same time hoped she wasn't there. How could he face her after his discovery? How could he watch her with Weasley and not have his heart break into a million pieces? He had finally found it; he didn't want to lose it now.

His prayers were answered when she didn't show for breakfast. He had sat all through the meal listening to Deleciox describe to his fellow Slytherins how good she had felt beneath her robes. How she had barely anything on. The whole topic disgusted him, but he couldn't say or do anything about it without letting his housemates suspect how he felt.

He was the last one to leave the hall from his table and slowly made his way to class. Double potions with the Gryffindors was usually cause for dread. Any length of time where Longbottom was given dangerous chemicals was no fun. But it did mean that for two periods he got to see her. He longed for it and dreaded it at the same time.

As he approached the classroom he noticed Michael talking to Potter. "What is that about?" He decided to get closer and listen.

"Is she giving you some of the action as well as Weasley?"

Draco knew Michael was talking about her. How dare he? After what he had tried to pull the night before what right did he think he had to talk about her like that? Draco was fuming.

"Last night when she begged me to screw her I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. I mean you must know though. I'm sure that she gives you a piece of it as well. She's pretty sweet."

Draco couldn't stand by and do nothing. He couldn't let him talk about her like that. He felt his mouth open. "That's enough Deleciox!"

Obviously Potter had been surprised that a Slytherin would defend his friend. But it wasn't just that. Potter had, until this point, to believe that he hated Hermione.

"Hey Draco. I was just letting Potter know that I appreciated how he and Weasley had trained their little friend. Quite the experience."

"I said that was enough." Draco was slowly giving in to the urge to hex his housemate then and there. This was not the place to loose his cool. Never in front of another house, and especially never in front of Potter could he lose his cool. He couldn't risk it. "Us Slytherins are supposed to keep each other's secrets. We never rat to another house nor do we flaunt our exploits."

Michael had only smiled and headed into the classroom, making Draco think about what an arrogant bastard he was.

Draco saw Potter turn to him. "Malfoy. What the hell was he talking about? If I ever find out that you, or any member of your house did anything to Hermione, you'll be sorry."

Not wanting to overstep his bounds where Hermione was concerned Draco just sneered. If Potter didn't know about last night then he was not going to tell him. It was her place to tell him, not his. Hermione could tell him later. That is, tell him the real story not Michaels version. "Calm down Potter, no one in Slytherin is doing anything to Granger that she didn't ask for."

"Whatever Malfoy. You've been warned."

Just then Draco heard what was probably the sweetest sound in the world. Turning his head towards it he knew. Hermione was there.

* * *

Hermione had taken her time getting out of bed that morning. Which seemed understandable to her, as she had not slept well the night before. After she had left the boys dormitory the night before she had run to her room to hide under her blankets and just forget about what had happened. But it wasn't to be. When she had gotten to her room she had found a lovely red head sitting on her bed.

*** Flashback***

"Ginny what are you doing here?" Hermione bit back the tears that were threatening to fall and looked at her friend.

"Hermione are you okay?" Ginny had come to ream out her friend for snubbing her brother at dinner but after seeing the tears in her eyes she knew that she couldn't. "Hermione talk to me. I can't remember the last time I saw you like this. What's going on?"

Hermione took a deep breath and proceeded to tell Ginny about that night. She started after she had left the Great hall and with her run in with Malfoy. "He accused me of casting a charm on him that made him think and dream about me. He thought that Harry and I were in it together. And then he tried to kiss me."

Ginny gasped. She guessed Hermione's feelings for Malfoy had not changed much from the year before. "Hermione you know what this means then don't you. Malfoy likes you; he admitted he had feelings for you right. He thought you had cast some sort of charm on him to make him dream about you. Which means that he was searching for an explanation of why he felt that way?"

Hermione looked at her friend. "I don't think so Gin. I mean he was really angry about it. And after what happened at Diagon alley and how he's treated me since I don't think he cares about me."

"What happened at Diagon Alley?"

"We had a run it, nothing really big, but he bruised my wrist." She showed her wrist to Ginny. "He apologized after; I could tell he felt awful about it. And then we had this moment."

Ginny smiled. "You like him still Hermione. I had thought so but now I'm sure. You wanted him to kiss you tonight didn't you?

Hermione thought back to her fantasy about kissing Draco in the hall. Did she really want him to do that? Was it what she truly wanted?

Ginny saw the red creep up into Hermione's cheeks. "So what happened? Did he?"

"I pushed him away and then he left. I sat down to try to compose myself and then Michael Deleciox showed up."

"Who's Michael Deleciox?"

"A seventh year Slytherin. I think he's got some issues with Malfoy being the top in their house. Anyway he attacked me and almost raped me when Draco came back and rescued me."

Draco? Not Malfoy? Ginny was going to comment but realized it wasn't a good time. "Oh Hermione I'm so sorry this happened to you. I can't believe it. It's a good thing he showed up when he did. Deleciox could have really hurt you. We owe a lot to Malfoy. No wonder you're upset."

"No Gin. I was upset about that, but I'm fine, nothing happened. It's what happened with Ron that got me really upset."

"What did that sorry excuse for a brother do this time?"

"After Draco helped me he took my hand and helped me up. Ron saw and  
accused me of cheating on him with Draco. I explained what happened, that Draco had helped me and Ron seemed to understand. He started to comfort me and then the next thing I knew he was on top of me, pawing me and no matter how much I told him to stop he wouldn't. If Harry hadn't come up when he had I think Ron would have forced me to…"

Ginny was speechless. How could her brother do such a thing? She knew  
why Hermione was more upset about this then about Deleciox. It's one thing to have a stranger attack you, but a friend, aboyfriend. "Oh Hermione you don't deserve this. I mean to escape a rape and then have my brother try to force himself upon you. It's not fair."

Hermione broke into tears. What was she going to do?

*** End Flashback***

Her talk with Ginny had comforted her and the reassurance that she had not deserved it had made her feel much better.

After Ginny had left Hermione had crawled into bed and closed her curtains. She had tried to go to sleep but every time she closed her eyes she felt Ron on top of her. Push her down, touching her, violating her. In her dreams he raped her. Forcing himself into her as he got his pleasure. Just as he was about to cum she would wake up in a cold sweat and sit up. Shaking her head she would lie back down and tell herself it was just a dream. Then closing her eyes she would dream it again, this time Michael Deleciox taking the main role. It was a sick circle that kept repeating itself.

Finally she fell asleep for the last time. This time the dream was completely different. It wasn't about rape or violence. In her dream she was getting married. She was in a white muggle gown walking down the aisle towards her groom. When she got to the end of the aisle she looked up and there stood Draco.

Just as the vows were being said she woke up to the sound of her alarm telling her she had missed breakfast and she ten minutes until potions. Cursing the fact she wanted to finish the dream she got up and got dressed. But one thing was clear. Today she had to end it with Ron. She couldn't continue seeing him. Her mind and made the choice for her. She was in love with Draco Malfoy and she couldn't fight it anymore. He was the one she wanted to be with.

Slowly Hermione opened the door to her dorm and made her way to class.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

When they left the great hall they headed to Gryffindor tower. The common room was full of students so they headed to the boys dormitories knowing Ron's dorm mates were still eating lunch. Once there, Ron shut the door and locked it with a charm. He turned to look at her.

"So."

Ron was trying to find the words he needed to make things right with Hermione. After she had left last night he knew that he had gone too far with things. He was trying so had to not screw up and he had.

"Look Ron, I think it would be best if we ended it now."

Ron's head jerked up and he looked her in the eye. "No."

"Ron it's not working."

He tried to grab her hands but she pulled away. "Not working Hermione? You haven't even given it a chance. It's been what, four days?"

Hermione sucked in her breath. "Ron I know it hasn't been long, but I know how I feel. I don't love you. I haven't for a really long time. Not that way. If we walk away now then maybe we can salvage our friendship. Because after last night."

"Last night I went to far Moine. I know that. After you left I realized how badly I had screwed up, but don't tell yourself you don't love me just because of last night. I know you love me. I love you so much."

"No Ron I don't. Maybe at one point in time I could have, but I don't. I tried to make it work. I told myself that it was partially my fault that you turned to Lavender last year, that I had pushed you away. But Ron it's not me; it's not even you. It's us. We just don't work like this."

Ron stepped back. "You bitch."

Hermione stared at him. What had brought that on? "What?"

"Pansy was right. You are a whore."

Hermione watched as Ron's face hardened and he stepped towards her. She stepped back. "No I'm not. What are you going on about Ron?"

Ron kept advancing on her. "You are nothing but a cock tease with me but your giving it out elsewhere. And to think I believed you when you said Deleciox attacked you. He's got another story Hermione Granger and in it you beg him to take you. I'm more inclined to believe him then you. It's not that you don't love me Hermione, you just got it somewhere else."

"Ron you're scaring me." She backed up until she was pressed up against a wall.

Ron pinned her against the wall and ran his hand over her breasts. "I think that since it's already being given out to everyone else, I should at least get a taste." His hands lowered to her skirt and slipped under the fabric.

Hermione felt his fingers prod into her body at the most sensitive place. No, this couldn't be happening to her. She struggled to get loose.

Ron felt her struggle and slammed her into the wall, knocking her head. She slumped up against him and he pulled her over to his bed. Once he laid her down he muttered a charm to bind her arms and legs to his bed. She began to regain consciousness.

Once she realized what was happening to her she began to struggle again. "Ron please don't."

Ron undid her robes and her blouse, "Hermione don't make me hurt you. He muttered a charm to render her silent and looked over her body. She was so beautiful. Her breasts were large and perfectly shaped, her nipples poking through her bra. He reached down and undid her skirt. "I promise I won't hurt you Moine. You're too beautiful to me." His head dipped down and his tongue started to explore.

* * *

Hermione woke with a start. It was a dream. It was only a dream thank god. What was it with her dreams lately? They were so vivid and either scary as hell or so erotic they made her hot.

After she and Ron had left the hall they had ended up in his dorm yes, but nothing had happened that she remembered. But they had ended the relationship. Ron slightly understood, and he had confessed that although he loved her, he too didn't think it was going to work. He couldn't control himself and he wanted to stay friends. But the fear of Ron raping her had crossed her mind while she sat on his bed talking to him. It was where it had almost happened the night before. It was only natural that the very location would bring a nightmare to her.

After they were done talking Hermione headed to her dorm to lie down and had quickly fallen asleep.

It was weird how dreams could attack all your fears at the same time. She shook her head and sat up. Well at least it was over. She looked at her watch. She had missed history of magic and herbology that afternoon. If she ran she could just make it care of magical creatures. She stood up and headed out the door.

* * *

Draco looked around the class. She wasn't there. She hadn't been in Herbology either. It wasn't like her to miss a class. Even the rest of her house had started to ask questions about where she had gone. But the last time anyone had seen her was at lunch, just before her and Weasley had headed out.

He looked over to where Weasley and Potter were standing. The redhead had been in class, so where was she?

Class was about to start. Hagrid led them towards the path to head down to a meadow when someone came running towards them from the school.

"Sorry I'm late Hagrid."

Hagrid looked back. "'Ermione. That's okay. We were just about to begin." He looked back at the class. "Today we're going to be trying to catch our selves a fairy. The meadow is just full of 'em"

Hermione ran and joined up with Harry and Ron.

"Where were you Hermione? When I left you I thought you'd be right behind me."

Hermione sighed. Just like the last time it was easy to fall back into the friend role with Ron. "I thought I had some time so I laid down for a moment and only woke five minutes ago. Did I really miss class all afternoon?"

Harry laughed. "Yes. You really did. Look Hermione I need to talk to you about last night."

Hermione slowed her speed and fell behind the rest of the class. Harry took the hint and slowed his speed, grateful that Ron continued with on with Dean and Seamus. "Look I need to know what happened. Ginny had me searching all lunch for you because she was worried that Ron might do something to you. She said that Ron tried to rape you last night, but you said it was Deleciox. Then when you didn't show up this afternoon for classes I was worried."

Hermione took his hand in hers. "Harry I think it's sweet of you and Ginny to worry but I am okay. Last night was one of the worst nights of my life. I narrowly got away from Michael and then Ron, well he wouldn't take no for an answer. If you hadn't' showed up I'm sure he would have stopped, but I don't know. But Ron is my friend and I want to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"But he did attack you?"

"We were snogging and he went too far. That's all."

Harry stopped and pulled on her hand so that she turned and faced him. "And you're okay with this? I mean really."

Hermione had to think a moment. Of course she wasn't but she didn't want to come between Harry and Ron. How could she ever explain that to him? He wouldn't understand. "Completely. We're friends Harry. Friends first."

Harry searched her face for any sign that something wasn't right. "So everything's okay between you two then?"

"Well."

"Hermione!"

"We broke up Harry. It's not going to work between us. No matter how hard we try. I don't love him like that and I could never see myself with him the way you and Ginny are."

Harry pulled her in for a hug. "Alright Moine. It's okay. We need to join the rest of the class though."

Hermione nodded and they ran to catch up.

* * *

Draco could tell something was still not all right with the golden trio. When Potter and Granger returned to the class they had still stayed distant from Weasley. That wasn't normal. And to top it all off Weasley was flirting with Brown the whole time, right in front of his girlfriend.

Class slowly ended and Draco headed towards the castle. It was two hours before dinner and that would give him time to relax in his room. And he needed to relax. Between Deleciox making rude comments about Granger, worrying about her, and then being mad at Weasley for cheating on her, it was too much. He had to take some time and figure out how to deal with all the feelings invading his body.

"Drakey."

He rolled his eyes and turned to look at where the voice came from "Yes Pansy."

Pansy smiled. "You haven't been to visit since we started classes and I was wondering if you needed anything from me."

_Yeah I haven't been to visit because the mere thought of being with you disgusts me._

"No not tonight. I have other things I need to take care of first. Private things."

Pansy reached out and grabbed him "Well if you do need me, you know where my dorm is. I'll be there."

She walked away.

"That was positively the most disgusting thing I have ever heard."

Draco turned and his eyes met brown ones. "Granger."

Hermione glared at him. "I come to ask if I can take you up on your offer to talk and I hear that. Well I can see you have other plans. Good bye Malfoy."

Hermione turned and walked away.

Draco closed his eyes and shook his head. If he ever needed someone to talk to it was now. He needed to make things right with her. He couldn't have her thinking he was with Pansy.

_Why it's not like you'll ever ask her out_.

The voice in his head was right. He probably would never ask Hermione out, but still a part of him knew he couldn't let her go on thinking he was with Pansy. Not when it was her he loved.

Maybe his mother could help.

* * *

Hermione stormed away from Malfoy and headed to her dorm. How could that arrogant bastard make plans to meet up with that slut? How?

_Calm down Hermione. He's not yours. You have no hold over him. He can be with anyone he wants._

Hermione knew it was true. After class she had decided that she needed to talk to someone about her dream that afternoon. She couldn't tell Harry because she didn't want to come in between him and Ron. She couldn't tell Ron because, well she just couldn't. Which left her with only one person she could think of. The one person who had said that if there was anything she felt she could go to Ron or Harry for; he'd be there to listen. And she set off to find him.

And find him she did. She found him in the middle of the path practically hanging off of that slut, making plans to meet her in her rooms. The one boy she loved and could never have. What was she going to do?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Draco sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the flames of his fire. What if his mother didn't answer? What if it was his father? He could never confess to his father that he had fallen in love with a muggle born. It didn't matter how smart or beautiful she was.

He had wandered around his room before actually deciding to go through with the call. He had tried to convince himself it was a mistake but he only logical reason he could think of was because someone could hear. But one of the privileges of being a Slytherin is having your own rooms. So there was no one who could possibly overhear the conversation between mother and son.

He threw some powder into the flames and called out. "Narcissa Malfoy."

It took a few moments but his mother's head appeared in the flames. "Is something wrong Draco? You never call me at home."

"Is father home mother?"

Narcissa shook his head. "No. He was called away for a few days. I don't even know why but he won't be back until tomorrow."

Draco relaxed a bit. There was no way his father would even know of this conversation. "How is he treating you mother?"

Narcissa smiled. She knew that Draco would still be thinking of her well being. "Nothing has happened since you left for school. But you didn't floo me just to ask how I'm doing now did you. What's wrong?"

"What makes you thing anything is wrong?"

"I didn't until you got all defensive about it. Besides didn't I tell you that I know you better then anyone could? Draco, you called for a reason what is it?"

Draco looked down at the floor, almost like he was ashamed to be confessing to his mother. "I'm in love mother."

Narcissa smiled. "I knew it. It's the girl from Diagon Alley isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

She tapped her nose with her finger. "A mothers prerogative. Tell me about her. And not what you told me that day. I don't care about her blood."

"Well she's really smart, top of the class. Though she's not head girl."

"Why not?"

"She's Potter's best friend. I think they thought it would be too much for her."

Narcissa nodded. It was no wonder Draco didn't want his father to be home for this conversation. He had fallen in love with the muggle born friend of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. It would not go over well.

"What else Draco."

"She's just amazing mother. I can't even describe it. She's like no one I've every met before. She's beautiful inside and out. She cares about things. I mean really cares. And she has this compassion that reaches out to everything and everyone no matter how she feels about them."

"Is that a reference to yourself Draco?"

Draco smiled. "Yeah I guess. She still checks to see how I'm doing. She saw what happened at Diagon alley and she wants to know that I'm okay. This is amazing considering I treat her like dirt."

"So you love her. Or think you do?"

"I know I do mother. But I think I've ruined every chance I could have had to be with her if I ever got the courage to tell her."

"Why do you need courage? Why can't you tell her?"

"Mother I can't. I'm a Malfoy, it would never be accepted. Not only that she's a Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin. It's never been done before. No one would let us be together. Beside father would never allow for it."

Narcissa was disgusted by her son's attitude. "Since when do Malfoy's care about what anyone thinks of them. We are above most of them anyway."

"I know mother but. . ."

"Now you listen to me Draco, if you love this girl as much as you say you do, and I believe you do. Then you need to be with her. Screw what any one thinks. They don't matter. All that matters is you and her. And don't you worry about your father. I will take care of him. He'll never even know."

"But I told you I ruined any chance I had with her."

"Draco unless you have physically harmed her I don't think anything is as dire as you make it out to be. You just have to figure out how to make up for anything you have done. Sweep her off her feet. Besides if she's Potter's friend then you didn't exactly start out ahead to begin with. Malfoy's have never had to work for anything in their lives. You have to work for her. If you think she's worth it."

Draco smiled. "She is mother."

Narcissa felt her eyes tear up. "I'm glad you have found someone. I'm glad you have opened your heart. I love you."

"I love you too mother."

With that her head disappeared from the flames.

Draco looked around the room. The conversation didn't help him with the Pansy situation but it did make two things perfectly clear. One: He had his mother's blessing and two: He loved Hermione and would do anything to be with her. He had to think of something.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Draco sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the flames of his fire. What if his mother didn't answer? What if it was his father? He could never confess to his father that he had fallen in love with a muggle born. It didn't matter how smart or beautiful she was.

He had wandered around his room before actually deciding to go through with the call. He had tried to convince himself it was a mistake but he only logical reason he could think of was because someone could hear. But one of the privileges of being a Slytherin is having your own rooms. So there was no one who could possibly overhear the conversation between mother and son.

He threw some powder into the flames and called out. "Narcissa Malfoy."

It took a few moments but his mother's head appeared in the flames. "Is something wrong Draco? You never call me at home."

"Is father home mother?"

Narcissa shook his head. "No. He was called away for a few days. I don't even know why but he won't be back until tomorrow."

Draco relaxed a bit. There was no way his father would even know of this conversation. "How is he treating you mother?"

Narcissa smiled. She knew that Draco would still be thinking of her well being. "Nothing has happened since you left for school. But you didn't floo me just to ask how I'm doing now did you. What's wrong?"

"What makes you thing anything is wrong?"

"I didn't until you got all defensive about it. Besides didn't I tell you that I know you better then anyone could? Draco, you called for a reason what is it?"

Draco looked down at the floor, almost like he was ashamed to be confessing to his mother. "I'm in love mother."

Narcissa smiled. "I knew it. It's the girl from Diagon Alley isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

She tapped her nose with her finger. "A mothers prerogative. Tell me about her. And not what you told me that day. I don't care about her blood."

"Well she's really smart, top of the class. Though she's not head girl."

"Why not?"

"She's Potter's best friend. I think they thought it would be too much for her."

Narcissa nodded. It was no wonder Draco didn't want his father to be home for this conversation. He had fallen in love with the muggle born friend of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. It would not go over well.

"What else Draco."

"She's just amazing mother. I can't even describe it. She's like no one I've every met before. She's beautiful inside and out. She cares about things. I mean really cares. And she has this compassion that reaches out to everything and everyone no matter how she feels about them."

"Is that a reference to yourself Draco?"

Draco smiled. "Yeah I guess. She still checks to see how I'm doing. She saw what happened at Diagon alley and she wants to know that I'm okay. This is amazing considering I treat her like dirt."

"So you love her. Or think you do?"

"I know I do mother. But I think I've ruined every chance I could have had to be with her if I ever got the courage to tell her."

"Why do you need courage? Why can't you tell her?"

"Mother I can't. I'm a Malfoy, it would never be accepted. Not only that she's a Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin. It's never been done before. No one would let us be together. Beside father would never allow for it."

Narcissa was disgusted by her son's attitude. "Since when do Malfoy's care about what anyone thinks of them. We are above most of them anyway."

"I know mother but. . ."

"Now you listen to me Draco, if you love this girl as much as you say you do, and I believe you do. Then you need to be with her. Screw what any one thinks. They don't matter. All that matters is you and her. And don't you worry about your father. I will take care of him. He'll never even know."

"But I told you I ruined any chance I had with her."

"Draco unless you have physically harmed her I don't think anything is as dire as you make it out to be. You just have to figure out how to make up for anything you have done. Sweep her off her feet. Besides if she's Potter's friend then you didn't exactly start out ahead to begin with. Malfoy's have never had to work for anything in their lives. You have to work for her. If you think she's worth it."

Draco smiled. "She is mother."

Narcissa felt her eyes tear up. "I'm glad you have found someone. I'm glad you have opened your heart. I love you."

"I love you too mother."

With that her head disappeared from the flames.

Draco looked around the room. The conversation didn't help him with the Pansy situation but it did make two things perfectly clear. One: He had his mother's blessing and two: He loved Hermione and would do anything to be with her. He had to think of something.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hermione woke the next morning with a new outlook on life. She was going to forget all about Draco Malfoy.

After returning to her room the night before she cried for the love she never would have the chance to experience. But that was last night. Today she was going to move on. He would never care about her; it was something she had to accept. Until she did, she would never be able to get past this obsession.

* * *

It seemed that moving on was a better dream than reality for Hermione. Although she swore to herself to get over him, the fates seemed to be working against her.

As she made her way towards her seat she cursed the seating plan Professor Pearl had assigned. It was hard to get over someone when they were going to be sitting next to you for two whole periods. Double Muggle studies the day after heartbreak was not Hermione's idea of a good time.

She sat down and immediately looked down at her hands. She knew she couldn't look up with Ron sitting across from her and she couldn't look to her left or she would meet the gray-eyed stare she knew she had to avoid.

She felt a presence to her left and took a deep breath.

"Granger... We need to talk."

Gritting her teeth she turned her head. "I don't really think I have anything to say to you Malfoy."

Draco felt his fist clench in frustration. She wasn't going to make this easy for him. "Look you obviously wanted to talk to me last night. So why don't you talk to me now." He looked around the room and noticed no one was looking at them. He reached for her hand. "Hermione..."

Ripping her hand away from him she glared at him. Why did he have to be so... so ... infuriating? "Don't even. You have no right to use my name. Why don't you go talk to your tramp Pansy? You sure had a lot to say to her last night. Or did you not even talk at all. I guess what you had planned didn't really need many words."

* * *

Draco looked back towards his desk. She made apologizing really hard. But it wasn't like he really knew how to apologize. He'd never done it before. He looked back at her. She was so beautiful. But why was she making it so hard for him? Why was she so mad? It wasn't like they were dating so why would him being with Pansy piss her off so much? Unless she had feelings for him too.

"_Don't be a fool"_ the voice in his head barked at him. _"She could never have feelings for the likes of you. You're a Slytherin. And up until this summer you acted like you hated her. In fact you still do. Remember what your mother said. This is one thing you are going to have to work for."_

* * *

"Alright class." Professor Pearl started. "Last class we learned everything there was to know about what was in your desk and this class room that was muggle. But today I think I'm going to make it clear what the aim of this class is going to be."

Pansy stuck her hand up. "But professor. I thought this class was to inform us about muggles. I mean for those of us who were forced to take it, that's what we were told."

"Miss Parkinson. I am well aware that many of you are here against your will and that if you had the choice you would be in another class, but none the less you are here and you will have more respect for muggles. This class is not just to inform you of muggle things and of muggles themselves. My goal is to teach muggle appreciation. This class is to show you what accomplishments muggles have achieved and maybe to show some of you who think they are less then you that they are worth a lot more."

Deleciox raised his hand. "I mean no disrespect to you professor. But why should we appreciate them. They are nothing. They have no magic so of course we are better them. What have they done that could possibly change that?"

"Does anyone have an idea as to what they have done?"

The professor looked around the room hoping one of the muggle born students would answer. No one raised a hand. "Well I suppose I have to answer you then Mr. Deleciox."

"Muggles have been around just as long as wizards. Sure their live spans aren't as long, but the race as a whole has existed along side our own. Like Mr. Deleciox pointed out they have lived with out the use of magic this entire time. But that does not make them less then us. Because they have done something that no wizard has been able to accomplish. They have learned to adapt at survive."

Harry put his hand up. "But professor. Wizards have survived as well."

"Yes Mr. Potter we have, but we have never adapted. Our ways barely change. Barely evolve. The spells we use are still the same as those used hundreds of years ago. Everything we know has been passed down to us. Sure every once and a while a new spell emerges, but it is rare. Our system is archaic. We have a society structure that muggles long ago found useless. But we keep it. Don't you see? We as a race have not grown as much as muggles have."

Despite efforts to not be involved in the class the Slytherin students all started whispering.

Draco put up his hand. "But professor why fix something that's not broken?"

"Mr. Malfoy it is broken. Even you could agree that our world is not perfect. We have far more class wars and racism that muggles do."

Crabbe stuck his hand up to that comment. "Professor. I think I know what a class war is but what is racism. I've never heard that term before."

Professor Pearl looked around the room. "Who here can tell Mr. Crabbe what racism is?"

Hermione stuck her hand up.

"Yes Miss Granger."

"Racism is a muggle term. It means to hate some one simply because of race. Because of who they are and what they look like." She looked around the room stopping at a group of Slytherins. "To hate someone because of the blood that runs through their veins."

"Correct Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor. Racism is a nasty thing. And it exists in our world as well as he muggle world. No world is perfect."

Deleciox stuck his hand up again. "But if they have the same problems then why must we appreciate them? I still don't see what they've done to deserve it."

"Mr. Deleciox. They have adapted their lives to live without magic. They have created machines and technology to do things we do with a simple flick of a wand. We fly with the help of a broom, they had to create a machine called an airplane to help them do it.  
The muggle world is different yes, but I believe they have their own kind of magic. Not magic in our sense but magic, like electricity, telephones, computers, televisions... the list goes on and on. They have evolved things like the postal service to email..."

Hands around the room went up. "What are all those things professor?"

"I'm glad you asked because now I can introduce our new project."

A Project!

The room was filled with the sounds of everyone talking at once. Muggle borns were trying to explain to purebloods what the things the professor had mentioned were, purebloods were looking at each other with fear as to what they would be doing.

"Quite down."

The whole class went silent.

Professor Pearl looked around the room and then moved to a small table covered with a cloak. She lifted it.

"These are muggle contraptions. Now none of them work here because Hogwarts does not have the electrical outlets needed to plug them in." She looked back at her students. "For those of you who don't know what electricity is we will learn that later."

"This is a computer, actually a laptop." She pointed at a black box on the table. "Before you ask I am not going to tell you what it does. That will be for you to find out. That is the project. I am going to divide you into pairs. As a pair you will research a topic and we will start presentations to the class the day before Halloween. I will assign both the pair and the topic. Your goal will be to encourage the rest of your class to appreciate what that topic has contributed to muggle society. For your presentations you will need handouts, props and visuals to support your research."

Ron raised his hand at this. "How will we get props and visuals Professor? Will you be supplying them?"

"No Mr. Weasley I will not. A week before your presentation we will take a class trip to London where you and your partner will apprehend all necessary props and visuals. You will become the teacher for the class. You want your class to know as much as they can about your topic."

Pansy put her hand up. This was starting to sound interesting. "But professor, won't Muggle born students have an advantage over the wizard born students? I mean they lived in the muggle world."

"Let me finish before you start to ask questions. The pairs will consist of one muggle born and one non-muggle born. One more thing, since we are talking also about evolution, how things change, I want to know how your topic has evolved through muggle history. Since you must research the past and present there really is no advantage. The point of the project is to learn as well as to educate. I am hoping that by the time all the presentations are done all of you will have an appreciation of how muggles survive without the use of magic. Because I know if you all just one day lost all magic ability you would not be able to survive."

Dean leaned over to Hermione. "This sounds great. And we get to go to London."

Hermione smiled. It did sound good. Her teacher amazed her.

"Alright now to divide you into pairs. I want all muggle born students to stand up."

Hermione rose from her desk and watched as the majority of her house stood with her.

"As I thought. Not a one from Slytherin. Okay so it looks like the pairs will also be one Gryffindor and one Slytherin."

A groan sounded around the room. No one wanted to work with the opposite house.

The professor looked around the room and started to pair off the houses. "Thomas and Deleciox, Potter and Goyle, Finnegan and Parkinson, Granger and Malfoy..."

* * *

Hermione didn't hear the rest of the pairs. She was in shock. She had to work with him. How could this be? What had she done to deserve this? Not only that, the project was going to take two months and to finish it she would have to spend a day in London with him. She turned her attention back to the class. Trying hard not to think about her partner.

* * *

Draco was elated to hear his name and her paired together. He was going to get a chance to work with her. Not only was she the smartest muggle born in the school so no doubt the project would go smoothly, but it also gave him opportunity to be alone with her. To give him a chance to try to work things out. This was definitely his day.

* * *

When Professor Pearl had finished pairing the students off the class was then rearranged so that the pairs were sitting together. Or rather the groups. When the Professor had realized that the muggle borns were rather out numbered she started putting students into groups of three to get a muggle born with every wizard born. To Hermione's horror it was still just her and Draco.

"Alright so I guess all I need to do then is assign you your topics. I will hand out a piece of paper to each group and then you will brainstorm for the rest of the class what you want to do with that topic. Since you have a lot to think about I don't want to see anyone talking to any other group. If I do it will be twenty points from your house."

* * *

Draco took the piece of paper from the professor as she walked by. Looking at it he passed it to Hermione.

Hermione felt her fingers touch his as she took the piece of paper from him. She quickly snatched her hand back and looked at the topic.

They sat in silence just staring at the piece of paper.

Finally Draco looked at her. "We have to eventually talk you know. It is necessary to working together."

Hermione sighed. "Fine."

Draco smiled to himself. She was so beautiful. He just wanted to wrap his fingers in her hair and ravish her lips. "Look I don't like this any more then you do so why don't we just agree to disagree and then work on this project." He stuck his hand out.

Hermione met his hand and shook it. What she didn't expect was the jolt she felt when their hands met. "Deal."

Draco smiled at her. "So what do you want to do? Where should we start on this?"

Hermione bit her lip and then answered. "Well the topic allows for much imagination so it would be quite easy to come up with many props and visuals. It also has evolved quite a bit over the years in the muggle world so that will be an easy topic to battle. I think the first thing we should do is get you informed on what has changed and how it's used today."

"I'm not a moron you know. I know how it's used."

"Look Malfoy. It's going to be hard to do this if you don't understand that we are working with the muggle world. I don't think you would know much about it and it's going to be hard to break it up into a presentation if you don't at least know some background information.

"It's Draco."

"What?"

"Call me Draco. I don't want to go the next two months with you calling me by my last name. Besides you say it like it's a curse and I don't like it."

"Okay but you have to call me Hermione then."

"I thought I already did today." He smiled.

Hermione held her breath. This was going to be harder then she thought. "So should we start then?"

"Teach away Hermione."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

By lunch Hermione had given up on the notion to get over Draco. There was no way. She was going to have to be in close contact with him for the next two months working on their assignment. Although he did have a lot of suggestions on how they could present their project to the class.

At least they had gotten an easy topic. When she had looked at her topic she had feared the worst. But it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. It was a topic that was easy to explain to Draco and even easier to think of ways to present. They didn't even take a break for the rest of the class and they were still planning to meet before dinner in the library to discuss more ideas.

Hermione made her way into the great hall and sat down next to Ginny. "Hey. How was your morning?"

Ginny smiled. "Not bad. Harry told me all about your muggle studies class. What a drag having to work with Malfoy for two months."

Shrugging Hermione bit the inside of her cheek. "I guess. He's actually got a lot of ideas on how to teach the rest of the class though. You'd be surprised. Draco's actually easy to work with."

"Draco?" Ginny smiled. "Since when is he Draco?"

"You can't expect me to call him Malfoy for two months."

"What's your topic? Harry got housing."

"Clothing." Hermione shifted through some papers. "We have to discuss muggle fashion trends."

"That's not bad. It sounds like a great topic."

"It's good. Easy. I'm meeting Draco later to talk about it."

"What's going on with you two? You still like him don't you?"

Hermione paused then nodded. "I do Gin. But it will never happen. The only reason he's even being nice to me is because we have to work together."

"He saved you before you were partnered Hermione."

"No. He has Pansy." She shook her head. "What could he want with me?"

Ginny was about to answer when Harry and Ron sat down. Harry reached over and took her hand. "Hey Babe."

Hermione stood up. "I'm going to go work in the library. I'll catch you later."

Ginny looked at her brother and then back to her friend. "We will continue this later."

Hermione smiled and walked away.

Ginny looked at her brother. "You and I need to have a little chat Ron."

"What did I do?"

Ginny looked at Harry and then back at her brother. "Don't even give me that. After you attack Hermione you can't tell me you don't know what you did."

Ron looked down at his plate. "Oh."

"Don't you 'Oh' me Ronald Weasley. What were you thinking? Or were you even think at all. Deleciox had just attacked her and then you attack her. Ron it's called rape, whether you are friends or not. She said no."

"I screwed up. But the two of us talked and we agreed that we should end it and stay friends." Ron looked to Harry for support.

"Gin hon." Harry took her hand. "They've worked it out. He says he's sorry and I believe him."

Ginny nodded. But she wasn't so sure.

* * *

Draco had waited all day for a chance to talk to Hermione again. During class that morning she had been all work, she didn't want to talk about anything else. He still had no idea how to win her but he knew talking to her would be the first step.

When he walked into the library the hour before dinner he didn't expect her to already be there waiting for him. "Hey Hermione."

Hermione turned slowly around. She still wasn't used to hearing her name come from his lips. But she had to admit that she liked the sound of it. "Hi Draco. Are you ready to work?"

Draco nodded and sat down in the chair next to hers. "Yeah."

Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment. "Okay so I think that if you research trends of the past I'll handle current trends. They change so fast it'll be easier for me then for you."

"I agree."

"Okay. I took the liberty of finding some books for you to use as references." She pushed a pile of books towards him. "So if you want to get started on that I'll start on mine." She turned back to her magazine.

Draco picked up the book on the top of his pile and began to leaf through it. Every few minutes he would glance at her out of the corner of his eye. What could he do to win her heart? If only he had the courage to tell her how he felt. But he knew she'd just laugh in his face. He could just hear her now. "What? You think you love me. What a Hoot. Wait until I tell Harry and Ron. They'll think it's hilarious." And there was no way he was going to let that happen. If only he could just talk to her. But other then the project what would they talk about.

***Flash back***

"Did you mean what you said last night?"

Puzzled Hermione looked at him. "When I said what?"

"That if I ever needed anyone to talk to I could come to you. Did you mean it?"

Hermione's features softened. "I did. If you need someone to listen, I'm a good sounding board. I've had lots of practice with Harry and Ron. Even if I am just a Mudblood."

***End Flash Back ***

That was it. The perfect reason to have her talk to him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Every few moments she'd glance up from her research and he would be looking at her. What was with him?

She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. What time was it? Surely it was close to dinner.

"You look tired."

Hermione looked up. "A little. I haven't been sleeping well lately. My dreams keep me awake.

"What kind of dreams?"

Either dreams of being raped or dreams of you making love to me. She said to herself. "Nothing. Why should I tell you?"

Draco looked back at his book. Hurt that she would think he didn't care. But he wasn't supposed to. He couldn't let her know what he felt for her. He had to hide it. "It's not like I even care Mudblood. I only asked because I don't want to end up doing this all on my own because you're too tired."

Hermione was taken back. She couldn't believe he said that. She started to gather up her stuff. "I can't believe I was telling people you were good to work with. You Malfoy are the most arrogant man I know. I don't even know why I would believe you were different. Ever since Diagon Alley..."

"What about Diagon Alley Mudblood? I told you not to think that you knew anything about anything. You have no idea what happened that day. Don't you think for one moment that just because I felt bad for hurting you that you are an equal. You are nothing to me do you hear that. Nothing."

Hermione picked up her bag and ran from the room. Crying.

* * *

At a table in the corner of the library Michael Deleciox sat looking over some books that Thomas had suggested for their project. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be happening until a blond head had entered between the stacks of books. It peeked his interest so he stood and moved closer to where the blond head stopped.

He had silently watched as the blond and the red head worked in silence, their heads buried in their books. Every now and then they would glance over at each other but nothing was said until Michael heard Draco explode.

"What about Diagon Alley Mudblood? I told you not to think that you knew anything about anything. You have no idea what happened that day. Don't you think for one moment that just because I felt bad for hurting you that you are an equal. You are nothing to me do you hear that. Nothing."

He watched as Hermione stood up and ran from the library.

That was it. It was Draco's weakness. He was in love with the Mudblood. Michael had been trying to find anything that would dethrone the Slytherin king and he finally had. How would everyone feel about Malfoy loving Granger? Not that he would ever admit it.

Michael sat back and smiled. All it was going to take was getting Draco to show how he felt. Now how to do that?

* * *

Draco sat back in his chair and watched as Hermione ran from the room. How could he have done that to her? She didn't deserve it. She had simply mentioned something and he blew up at her. But he was right. He didn't want her thinking about what had happened at Diagon Alley that day. She couldn't change it and if she tried to do anything about it, it would make things worse. He couldn't have the whole school knowing about his private life. How would that look?

He shook his head and looked back down at the book he had been reading. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar face. Deleciox! What was that bastard doing here? Ignoring him Draco gathered his stuff. He had to explain to Hermione. He had to win her trust if he was ever going to win her heart.

He had to apologize. He had to make her see he was sorry.

He headed towards the library doors.

* * *

Hermione slowed down after exiting the library. There was no way she was going to let anyone know that she had let Malfoy get to her. Then they would know that she had let her guard down with him and that was not allowed.

She walked slowly down the corridor as tears gathered in her eyes. Why was she letting him get to her? Why did she even care? He hadn't changed. He was the same Malfoy. He was only nice to her because they had to work on the project together. He never would change.

"Hermione wait!"

She turned around and looked back as a blond head got closer to her. Ignoring it she turned back and continued on her way.

As Draco reached her he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "I'm sorry."

She couldn't look at him. It was another game. And this time she wasn't going to fall for it. "Just leave it be Malfoy."

Draco reached his hand under her chin and tilted her face towards him. "I can't. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Look it's not going to affect the project so you don't have to worry. I'll still do my share. So back off." She loosed herself from his grip and turned to walk away.

Draco grabbed her arm again and spun her. "Screw the project Hermione. This has nothing to do with it. I am really sorry. You are just trying to help. You didn't deserve that. I asked you why you weren't sleeping and then I jumped down your throat when you answered me. I had no right."

Hermione looked up at him. "You're really sorry?"

"I am. Please partner. Forgive me?"

A tear ran down her cheek. "I don't know if I can trust you."

Draco took her hand and led her down the hall. "Then I have to prove it."

He took her hand and led her down a dark hall that seemed to go on forever. She started to get nervous. He could do anything to her and she would have no one to help her. Suddenly he stopped at a door and looked at her.

"Can I trust you not to tell Potter or Weasley about this place?"

"What place? We're in a hall."

"Can I trust you Hermione?"

His eyes pierced hers.

She looked away. "Fine."

He whispered a password that she didn't hear and then opened the door and pulled her into the room. "Lumos!"

* * *

Harry looked across the table at Ginny. "Have you seen Hermione? I haven't seen her since lunch.

Ginny slowly shook her head. Come to think of it she hadn't seen Hermione all day either. But she knew that Hermione had a meeting with Malfoy before dinner in the library. "Harry. I think she was supposed to meet Malfoy to work on their project. Maybe she lost track of time."

"It's possible, but she wouldn't miss dinner. Malfoy's not even here."

"Excuse me. Maybe I can be of some assistance in finding your friend."

Harry and Ginny looked up and met the stare of Michael Deleciox.

Ginny snorted. "Really and what could you know about it?"

Michael smiled. "Actually more then you. I was in the library and I couldn't help but over hear the two of them. And how on Earth could you miss her running out of the library in tears."

Harry's fist clenched. "She was crying. What did Malfoy do to her?"

Michael shrugged. "You'll have to ask her. Last I saw was Malfoy following her in a fit of rage. He looked like he wanted to kill her."

With that Michael walked away. It was perfect. Potter and Weasley would hurt Malfoy and then he would sweep in for the kill. He would be the next king of Slytherin. Malfoy was finished.

Harry looked at Ginny. "We have to go and find her."

Ginny nodded and stood up.

* * *

When the lights came on Hermione looked around her. It was the most beautiful indoor garden she had ever seen. It was like the Garden of Eden. Paths ran through bushes and flowers of all colors and right in the middle of it all was a waterfall into a pool of crystal clear water.

"This place is amazing. How did you find it?"

"I didn't." Hermione looked at him in shock. He couldn't mean that he planted it could he? He smiled. "I mean, my mom told me about it. She found it when she was a student here. She thought I might need a place to think. I take care of it for her."

Hermione reached down and picked a Lily and brought it to her face. She took a deep breath and then looked back at him. "Why did you bring me here?"

"It's the only place I knew we could be alone. I needed to explain and I knew I couldn't do it in front of anyone."

Hermione sat down on a patch of grass. "So explain."

Draco took a deep breath and started to pace in front of her. After a few moments he knelt down and looked her in the eyes. "My dad beats me. Me and my mom."

Whatever Hermione had thought he was going to say this was far from it. She never thought he would come out and say it to her. "Oh Draco..."

"What you saw in Diagon Alley was minor compared to what he does in the privacy of our home. He was angry that day because I was supposed to go somewhere with him but my mom and I went to Diagon Alley instead. I didn't want to be around him, especially after what he had done to my eye the night before. I didn't... "

Hermione reached out and touched his cheek under where the bruise faintly circled his eye still. "He did this?" Draco could only nod. The touch of her fingers against his flesh was too much for him. "Why would anyone hurt their child?"

"I don't know."

Hermione bit her lip. Electricity was jolting her as she stroked his cheek. She wanted to lean in and kiss where she had touched. Snapping out of it she jerked her hand back. "Why are you telling me all this?"

Disappointed that she was no longer in contact with him Draco answered as honestly as he could without reveling how he felt. "I want you to trust me. I figured that if I told you my deepest, darkest secret. That if I put my faith in you, you would trust me."

Hermione smiled. She had to find a way to release some of the tension flowing between them. "An ulterior motive hey? I don't want to play games with you."

"I'm not playing games. I just thought..." He was flustered. She couldn't think he was playing games. He wasn't. He had just thought it would be a way to get her to open up to him.

"I'm joking." She smiled. "I forgive you. Thank you for trusting me."

"Hey you're the one who said you were a good sounding board. I just thought I'd see it for real."

Hermione looked up at the ceiling of the garden and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked back down. "Are we partners again?"

Draco nodded. "I was hoping we could be friends."

"Friends with a Mudblood? Are you feeling well?"

Draco looked at her closely to see if she was joking. When he realized she was he smiled. "Yeah, what the hell. My mom says that it's not blood that matters; it's the person you are. I figure you can't be that bad. You cared even after all I've done to you."

"Yeah... Look since we're talking. Can I use you as a sounding board?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"A deals a deal. And I did offer the use of my ears as a sounding board."

Hermione smiled as tears stared to well up in her eyes. She lifted her hand to wipe them away before they fell. There was no way that she was going to cry in front of a Slytherin.

Draco reached his hand out and pulled her hand into his. "Hermione what is it? Why are you crying?"

"He almost raped me Draco."

Anger welled up in Draco's body. It was Deleciox again. How dare he do this to her? "Oh Hermione, I know. I was there. But you got away and I meant it when I said he would never hurt you again."

"No, not Deleciox... It's someone else."

Draco searched her face for understanding. What did she mean it was someone else? Who else dared to try that? "Who?"

"I can't tell Harry. I can't let it come between them; it's not fair to their friendship. Our relationship was never supposed to break up a friendship. But I can't even go near him. I'm more afraid of him then I am of Deleciox. I trusted him and he betrayed that. I can't tell Harry, I just can't."

She was rambling and he knew it. What was so bad that she couldn't go to Potter about it. Something about ruining a friendship... It clicked in. "Weasley!"

He didn't mean to say the name out loud but all suspicions were confirmed when she slowly nodded her head and broke into tears. "I thought I would get over it, but the dreams just keep on coming. And I can't go to Harry. But you said that if I needed to talk... Then I saw you with Pansy and I didn't think I could trust you... Then you told me about your dad and..."

She was shaking as she spoke. Draco let go of her hand and reached towards her and pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her as she buried her face into his chest and cried. He didn't know what else to do. This was the last thing he thought to hear from her, and she hadn't even told him everything. But he was prepared to give her the time she needed to collect herself before he questioned her anymore. He just let her cry.

* * *

Harry raced through the door to Gryffindor common room. He didn't want to trust Deleciox but if he didn't he may be risking Hermione's safety. The room was almost empty as most of the students were still in the Great Hall eating dinner. He rushed to the staircase and headed to the girls dormitories.

Pausing for a moment outside of the room Hermione shared with Lavender and Pavarti Harry raised his hand to knock. Just as his hand was about to strike the door he heard muffles from inside. Fearful he tried the handle. It was locked. Nothing a quick "alohamora" wouldn't handle.

After reciting the spell Harry opened the door. He didn't know which one was Hermione's bed but he saw movement out of the corner of his left eye. He rushed towards the bed and drew back the curtain.

"Harry!"

Harry stepped back. "Ah... Sorry Ron." He obviously had the wrong bed. That was unless Lavender and Ron got off on doing it on another person's bed.

Lavender scampered under the blankets as Ron looked at his best Friend. "Bloody hell Harry. What's all the excitement about?"

Harry looked at the wall next to the bed to avoid looking at his naked friend. "Sorry. I thought you were Hermione. She's in trouble and me and Gin are looking for her."

"What do you mean she's in trouble?"

"Deleciox told us that the reason she didn't come to dinner was that Malfoy had made her cry and then was running after her trying to hurt her. When I came up here I heard something and I didn't know which one was her bed so I just assumed..."

Ron reached for his pants on the floor beside the bed. "If Herms is in trouble then we have to find her."

"Ron..." Lavender began. She still wasn't happy about being interrupted by Harry, and yes she was worried about Hermione, but she wanted to finish what was started.

Harry looked at his friend. "Maybe that's not a good idea mate. She won't tell me what happened between you two, but Ginny did. I think it's best if you just stay here. Besides I think that Lavender would like that too."

"Harry she's my friend too."

"Ron I know that. But right now I don't think she trusts you anymore then she would Malfoy. She hasn't been talking to you exactly, has she?"

Ron sighed and sat back down on the bed. "I still care about her Harry. Despite what happened."

"I know."

"You'll tell me when you find her?"

Harry nodded. "Sure."

With that he left the couple in the bed to continue what they were doing.

* * *

Draco just let her cry. It was all he could do. As the sobs subsided he lifted her body from his and looked her in the eyes. "You need to tell me what happened Hermione. I think you need to talk about this. You can't just pretend like it never happened. That doesn't help anyone. And you are obviously really upset about it still."

Hermione lifted her hand to wipe the tears from her face but before she could Draco used the sleeve of his robe to gently wipe her cheeks.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

Draco's heart fluttered. Here was the girl of his dreams, in his arms and for the first time it was a smile not a frown she was directing towards him. "Not a problem."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Sorry about breaking down like that. You're right though. I do need to talk about it. I told Ginny but we're not all that close. And besides she's Ron's sister."

"Not exactly a third party is it."

"No." She smiled again while shaking her head, her read hair brushing Draco's arm. "I thought I was over it. Me and Ron had talked about it but..."

"It wasn't enough? Tell me what happened."

Hermione was about to begin but then she noticed that Draco's hand was stroking her arm. She looked down at it and took a sharp breath in. It fascinated her. His touch was soft and gentle. It was supposed to be comforting but it was making her feel things she had never felt before.

Draco noticed her intake of breath and pulled his hand away from her arm. She was obviously repulsed by the idea of a Slytherin touching her.

Hermione as crushed by the movement of his arm moving from her, but she understood. He was just being a sounding board. He hadn't meant to touch her and when he noticed he was doing it he pulled away. She moved to sit away from him. "Well it was the same night that Deleciox attacked me. After Ron and I left you in the hall we went back to the dorm and I told him what happened. He was really upset about me holding your hand and so we had a bit of an argument."

"I was just helping you up."

"He knows that now. I told him. Anyway after I asked him if there was anything I could do to make it up to him and he said he could think of a way. He started to kiss me. I went along with it to an extent and then I suggested we go find Harry and Ginny. But he pinned me to the bed." Tears welled in her eyes as the memories played through her mind. "He's so much stronger then me. If Harry hadn't come looking for him..."

Draco watched as she started to break down again. It was unlike anything he had ever expected from her. She was usually so strong and now... That bastard. How dare he hurt her. "Hermione don't. You don't have to remember it."

"We talked about it. I told him we couldn't see each other anymore. That it wasn't working."

"You didn't tell anyone. Not even a teacher?"

"I wanted to forget it. He moved back to Lavender and I was going to go on with my life. But then the dream..."

"What dream Hermione?"

Hermione's features went blank. Draco was scared. He couldn't tell what was going on in her mind. "Hermione?"

* * *

**Flash back**

Ron kept advancing on her. "You are nothing but a cock tease with me but your giving it out elsewhere. And to think I believed you when you said Deleciox attacked you. He's got another story Hermione Granger and in it you beg him to take you. I'm more inclined to believe him then you. It's not that you don't love me Hermione, you just got it somewhere else."

"Ron you're scaring me." She backed up until she was pressed up against a wall.

Ron pinned her against the wall and ran his hand over her breasts. "I think that since it's already being given out to everyone else, I should at least get a taste." His hands lowered to her skirt and slipped under the fabric.

Hermione felt his fingers prod into her body at the most sensitive place. No, this couldn't be happening to her. She struggled to get loose.

***End Flashback***

Draco reached for her.

"No don't touch me. Please..."

"Hermione!" He was scared. She had blanked out and then she started screaming and shaking. "Hermione its Draco. What's wrong? Tell me."

Hermione clawed at him. Trying frantically to get away. He shook her. Slowly she realized that the boy in front of her had blond hair not red. She sank into his arms.

"I'm sorry." She whispered through the tears. "So sorry."

"You dream about him raping you don't you?"

Hermione nodded against his shoulder. "I'm more afraid of him then of Deleciox. I trusted him."

Draco nodded. "I will protect you Hermione. We're friends now. I won't let anything hurt you."

"Promise"

"I swear. And a Malfoy never goes back on a promise."

* * *

Hermione looked across the room at her sleeping roommates. How peaceful they looked. She wished it were as easy for her to sleep as them. She looked back down at her journal, mulling over the entry she was writing.

Dear journal

Today has been the most interesting of days. I know I haven't  
written in quite a while but until today there was nothing I  
wanted to remember in the future.

You would never believe it, for I hardly believe it myself. But  
Draco Malfoy and I are friends. Real friends.

I can't tell anyone about it. No one would believe me. But he  
told me all about his dad and how he beats his mom and him. It's  
quite sad actually but he trusts me enough to confide in me.  
This was the first thing he did today that amazed me. The  
second... Well that's a long story.

I told him about Ron tonight, about how I was afraid of one of  
my best friends. I told him about the almost rape and the  
dreams. It just broke. My wall in which I was trying to protect  
myself just broke and I found myself in his arms crying.

But he didn't push me away. I thought he would but instead he  
comforted me. He just let me cry. It felt so good to have his  
arms around me. I felt so safe, so secure. I liked it. And I  
know I want it again.

Oh journal... You've been a constant friend of mine since Ron and  
I broke up last year and I know you know all about my obsession  
with Draco, but I can't help myself. I love him. For the first  
time I can say that. I LOVE DRACO MALFOY!

But if anyone ever found out I would never live it down. I know  
he doesn't feel the same but a girl can dream. After tonight I  
know I could never be with anyone else. I want only that safety  
I felt tonight.

After we left the secret room. (I'll have to tell you about that  
later) He walked me back to Gryffindor tower. I think he was  
just trying to show me that he meant his promise to not let  
anything hurt me again. But I can pretend it was because he  
actually cared for me can't I

Harry and Ginny were waiting for me in the common room. They  
looked frantic and then relieved when I walked through the door.  
They told me that Deleciox told them that Draco was out to hurt  
me and they had been looking for me to protect me. I simply told  
them that they were crazy. Draco would never hurt me. I couldn't  
tell them about the promise so I simply told them that he needed  
me to pass muggle studies so we had made a pact to be courteous  
to each other until the presentation. Harry bought this, but he  
says he doesn't like it. He left to go tell Ron I was safe.  
(Like he cares or not) leaving Ginny and me alone.

Ginny didn't buy my excuse at all. She asked me what happened. A  
girl can tell when another girl has been crying. I told her that  
I had needed some time to myself to think about things. I  
couldn't tell her that Draco and I were friends. She would never  
let me just leave with that. So I told her that I had found a  
secluded classroom and had studied there. That she accepted but  
I doubt she believed it.

Now about that secret room I mentioned. It is absolutely  
amazing. How Draco manages to keep it so well kept I'll never  
know. It was so ... I can't even find the words to describe it.  
Draco gave me the password when we were leaving and gave me  
permission to go there whenever I needed to get away. It's a  
perfect place to study. I've asked Draco if we can meet there  
from now on to do our project. He agreed. Which is perfect for  
me.

Journal. I've decided to seduce him. I Hermione Granger, know-it-  
all bookworm am going to seduce Draco Malfoy.

Hermione put down her quill and looked at her words. She knew she was going to do it, but she didn't know how. But nonetheless, the game had just begun. And Draco Malfoy was going to be her biggest prize.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Michael Deleciox paced his room. There had to be a way to bring down Draco. For too long he had been at the top of Slytherin. For too long the name of Malfoy struck fear into the hearts of his housemates. It was time that the name of Deleciox meant something more.

Sitting down on his bed he racked his brain for the way to destroy the blond. It would never be easy. The Mudblood had to be the clue. He doubted that Draco had told his father of his love for the girl. Michael stood up and looked in the mirror. He wondered how Malfoy senior would feel about his son consorting with a Mudblood. Without his father's protection Draco was free for the taking. But he was sure that would never work. It was common knowledge that Lucius Malfoy turned on Voldemort in the end and gained his freedom in exchange. What if the senior Malfoy had actually changed allegiance and supported his son's new found love. No he couldn't take that chance. He needed to get to Draco another way.

No he had to get to the Mudblood himself. He had to break her and then expose Draco for what he was. A muggle lover. The gears in his head started to turn as he began to think of her luscious body beneath him. The tears running down her cheeks. He knew how he was going to do it.

Smiling Michael made his way to the common room. There was someone he needed to get his plan to work.

* * *

"Bishop to E9"

Harry examined the board. Ron definitely had him on the run like always. He wondered if he would ever win a game against the red head. "I give up Ron. There is no way I can beat you."

Ron sat back from the board, smiling. "Well you put a better effort forward this time." He felt a squeeze of his shoulders and looked up. Lavender was standing behind him. "Hello luv."

"Did you beat Harry again?"

Pulling her down to sit next to him on the couch Ron nodded. "But he's getting better."

Harry laughed. "You're just saying that."

Ginny kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "Of course he is. He's the best wizard's chess player in Gryffindor. He just doesn't want to hurt your feelings."

Harry pretended to look hurt. "Ouch, even my girlfriend thinks I'm bad."

Lavender laughed. "No, it's just that she agrees that Ron is good."

Waving her wand, Ginny cleaned up the game. "She has a point." Once the game was clear she sat down next to Harry and put her arm around him. "So about this dance..."

Harry winked at Ron. "Yeah about that. I wanted to tell you that... I want to ask Lavender to the dance."

"Good call mate. She's a bloody fine dancer." Ron said as he avoided a swat from his girlfriend. "He's only joking Lav. He knows I would never let you go with anyone besides me. And anyway, I would never let him hurt my sister like that. Leaving her dateless. I'd kill him first."

Harry smiled. "He's right. Ginny would you do me the honor of escorting me to the Halloween Ball?"

Ginny giggled. "Of course." She turned to Lavender. "Okay so we need to go to Hogsmede next weekend and get our gowns. We'll take Hermione and we'll hit..."

Lavender interrupted. "Where is Hermione? I haven't seen her all night."

Harry looked at Ginny and then back at Lavender and Ron. "She's with Malfoy working on her project."

Ron stood up. "Again! You would think they'd been assigned four projects for the amount they work together. She doesn't even talk to me anymore. Not since we broke up. And you two just let her roam off with Malfoy every night. What kind of friends are you?"

Ginny exploded. "We're the kind of friends who trust that when she says something she means it. She says she safe. For the last month she's been cocooning herself. She hasn't talked to anyone. Malfoy hasn't hurt her and if she is talking to him that's at least someone. We should be grateful he can get her to talk to him. You on the other hand! What right do you have to be mad at us? She doesn't talk to you Ron? What a surprise. You try to rape her and she doesn't talk to you... Do you blame her? Don't get mad at us for that."

Ron sat down. "We worked that out Ginny. Hermione and I worked that out. It wasn't rape. I just went too far. But she forgave me." Lavender reached to comfort him.

"Did she Ron... Then why won't she talk to you, or be with you by herself. She won't. I've noticed it and so has Harry. She doesn't trust you. But she won't talk about it with us. I think she doesn't want it to come between Harry and you."

"I never knew..."

"Of course not Ron. You wouldn't would you? You're a guy."

Harry stood up. "Look Mate. Maybe you need to try to talk to Hermione. I know you've been giving her space, but she might actually need to talk about it. And don't get mad about Malfoy. Ginny and I don't like it either, but Gin's right. At least Hermione talks to him. We don't trust him, but he hasn't hurt her yet. And they are partners."

Lavender stood up and pulled Ron to his feet. Ginny's outburst had upset her. Ron had told her about what had happened between him and Hermione, but she hadn't realized that Hermione was still upset about it. She was her roommate and she hadn't even noticed. Maybe Hermione hated her for dating Ron. "You're right Harry. We should give Malfoy the benefit of the doubt on this. She hasn't mentioned anything to me. And Ron you should talk to Hermione."

Ron nodded. "I will. Tonight when she gets back."

* * *

Pansy sank deeper into the couch of the Slytherin common room. Finnegan had given her a bunch of books to read on Muggle London so that she wouldn't stand out when they went on Monday. She was half way through one when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Pansy."

Turning her head she looked up. "What do you want Deleciox?"

Michael moved around the couch and sat next to her. She shifted her body to give him more room. "I need a favor Parkinson. Just a small one."

She closed the book. "And why should I help you. What's in it for me?"

"Draco."

That got her attention. "What about him?"

"Face it Pansy, you've lost him. But you don't know why. I can tell you why you lost him and how to get him back. But I need your help first."

"Anything."

Michael smiled. "Perfect. I need you to help me get the Mudblood away from Malfoy while we're in London next week. Do you think you can do that?

"I think so. I mean I'll have to be creative. How long do you need?"

"Just an hour Pansy, just an hour and then I promise you that Malfoy will be back in your arms where he belongs."

Pansy's face lit up. Only an hour. She could maneauver that but she may need help. "I'll have to ditch Finnegan in London, and then I may need some help."

Micheal smiled. "Don't worry about that Crabbe and Goyle can be convinced that they need to do it for their own good. You go get them and I'll explain everything."

"And then you'll tell me what he's been up to?"

"I won't need to." He saw her face darken with anger. "You'll find out as I explain to the boys. They'll never help if they don't know what he's been up to."

Pansy stood up and ran to the other side of the common room where Crabbe and Goyle were looking through books trying to do research for their projects. "Hey you two come over here. You need to hear this."

The two boys stood up and followed Pansy to where Delecoix was standing. When they saw him they started to back up. "I don't know Pans. Draco told us to stay away from Delecoix. Said he was nothing but bad." Goyle whispered to her.

"He says he knows what's wrong with Draco Goyle. He says he knows what Dracos been up to. Aren't you curious. Aren't you worried. We have to do something to help him if we can."

The two boys sat down and looked to Michael. "Well?"

Micheal leaned over, closer to the three other Slytherins. "It seems that Draco has fallen in love with his Mudblood partner."

"He's in love with a Mudblood. That is why I lost him?" Tears started forming in her eyes.

Michael took her hand. "Pansy, you will get him back. I promise. I have a plan and I need all of your help."

Pansy smiled. "Just as long as she gets what she deserves for taking him from me."

The four Slytherins bowed their heads as they started to form their devious scheme.


End file.
